The Violet With Seven Petals: Avengers Soulmate Au
by WolfMaster20T
Summary: Three girls receive their soul marks at the age of fourteen, on the first had one, the second two, and the third seven. Watch as the story unfolds after the events at New York. The Avengers are in for a rough wake up.
1. Prologue

_Soulmates are a confusing prospect. Nobody is quite sure the science of it, in fact it is more commonly studied in physiology. When a child reaches the age of fourteen, they are gifted by a soul mark that can be placed anywhere on the body. This seems straight forward, you find the person that matches the soul mark perfectly and you live happily ever after, in some cases this does occur, although in other cases this is far from true. Sometimes your soul mark can give you the feelings of your soulmate. Sometimes it gives you a sense of tugging towards them. And sometimes you can hear jumbled thoughts coming from your soulmate. It all depends on the soulmates. It is a misconception had by most that people with multiple soul marks are devil spawn, they are not. They just happen to have more than one soul that melds perfectly with theirs, if your spouse is to die it is not a sin to remarry, so why is having two soulmates? Another misconception about those with multiple soulmates is their numbers. The number of people with two soulmates are about one in 50,000, the number of people with three is about 100,000, people with more than three soulmates have never been documented although I am sure they are out there._

 _-_ Excerpt from _History of Soulmates_ Author unknown 

Lightning strikes, screams of pain erupt through the night, three babies cry out in unison as they are first introduced to the world. Three mothers look down lovingly at their baby girls before gasping in pain, doctors swarm the three rooms. They are too late. Lightning strikes, illuminating faces of three newly orphaned girls. The doctors swaddle the three children. What were they to do with the babies. 

**Fourteen Years Later:**

Scarlet's head pops up excitedly, today was their fourteenth birthday! She jumps up quickly and scurries to the bed beside her, Violet's. She hops onto the bed and feels a strong hand shove her off the bed with a startled, quiet scream. "Scarlet! What makes you think you can just go around scaring people awake?!" She hisses before crawling off the bed and helping her friend to her feet. Scarlet scurries up and grins at the other girl, Violet wasn't a tall girl though she was short either at about 5'5'', she had deep blue eyes, long blonde hair, and an almost permanent playful smirk. Violet rolls her eyes before adopting her trademark smirk and walking across the room to wake up their third friend, Diana. She shakes the girl awake gently, the girl yawns deeply before getting up slowly to meet her friends, she was a short girl at about 5', had hazel eyes, jet black hair that ran halfway down her back and seemed almost out of place with her pale features, and a careful demeanor that transferred to all walks of life. The three of them were born on the same night fourteen years ago, their mothers had died in childbirth, their fathers unknown, and were sent to the same orphanage the day they were born. Today was their fourteenth birthday, the day they got to see their soul mark that would help them identify their soulmate. They had vowed that on their birthday they would all stay in their room all day waiting to see their soul tattoos. Violet pulled out snacks from under her mattress she had been saving up for a month, Scarlet pulled out several different card games they had saved up money to buy over the past month (Uno, a regular deck, and more of the sort), and Diana pulled out several different refreshments to go along with the snacks.

About three hours later, Scarlet cries in pain as a bright light appears on her wrist; when the lights finally dim the three girls crowd around her to find a small- "Shoe?!" She asks with slight disdain. "It's beautiful." Diana says, hidden envy ringing in her voice. "Of course it is! Scarlet, I know you and that shoe are going to have wonderful children." Violet jokes. Scarlet punches her in the arm.

About two hours later, Diana convulses in agony, falling against Violet who caught her easily, soon after two bright lights appear in front of them, so bright that they blinded the three girls. Slowly two tattoos appear; a large green... thing on her right elbow and a star on her left. The three girls gasp and Scarlet takes a small, unconscious step backwards. The redhead catches herself and runs up to Diana, "I'm so happy for you!" She cries, wrapping her arms around Diana's small form who looked terrified. Violet took a deep breath and walked up to her friend, "Don't worry." She whispers, Diana feels tears well in her eyes before hugging her friends tightly. She didn't have to worry about Violet and Scarlet.

As the time nears midnight, Violet flinches nervously, what if she didn't have a soulmate? What if she was destined to be alone? She takes a deep breath and reminds herself that she would always have her friends. Even if they had soulmates to spare and she had none. She takes a calming breath as the clock strikes midnight. As the final stroke sounds, blindingly bright lights appear. Violet doesn't notice, unable to see them through her closed eyelids. When the lights dissipate they are left with seven soul marks. The three girls look at each other and realize something crucial to their lives. They were a tad bit different.

Violet throws her head on her pillow and growls lowly as the mark on her right wrist transfers worry through the bond. What was she going to do about _seven_ soulmates?! She took a deep breath, she wasn't going to do anything about it. In that moment she knew she would never let her soulmates know they had an abomination as their fated match. They could marry someone else and live happy lives, blissfully unaware of her. Although, Scarlet had other plans for her best friend.

 _Platonic soulmates are an odd topic of discussion. Soul marks do not appear for these platonic mates, but rather some internal device or sign that is used by the two, or in some cases three, of them. Platonic soulmates are very rare as well, only about one in 200,000 receive one. It is not well documented what the effects could be, there are cases of meeting in each other's dreams, songs stuck in one's head are stuck in another (this is why this isn't in a science textbook), and more that are not fully understood._

-Excerpt from _History of Soulmates_ Author unknown

 **Two Years Later-**

Violet feels a shooting pain in her back and falls onto her bed. The other two girls rush to her side and watch in amazement as her shirt is ripped apart by two- "WINGS!?" Scarlet cries, Violet jumps, trying to get a good look at the large objects protruding from her back. She stresses for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. She had to confront the problem now, she could stress later. Violet slips a hoodie on and pulls her wings close to her back and makes her way to the department store with her friends. When she gets home she starts tinkering on the bed, making a holster for her wings, when she finishes she latches it onto her back and holds her wings in place. Now she was allowed to freak out. She starts running her hand through her hair. "Violet, calm down. We'll get through this." Diana cautions, putting a hand on her shoulder. Violet growls and slams a fist onto the table, shattering it. Looks like it wasn't just wings.

About two months later, Violet feels a shooting pain in head. She falls onto her bed and looks to her friends who were also clutching their heads in agony. When the pain subsided Violet and felt an odd feeling in her head... almost like a device. She mentally reached out to touch it, and felt it wait for something. She poked it and thought, _I wonder if you two feel this thing._ As soon as she thought it she felt it kind of... teleport. The other two girls were nodding at her. She froze. What. The. Hell.

Diana did some reading in a large, dusty book they found in the library. They wished there was a more detailed book about soulmates. Turns out they were 'platonic soulmates'. Whatever the hell that meant.

 **Two Years Later-**

Violet laughs giddily, it was their birthday! They were officially eighteen, old enough to get out of the hell hole they called an orphanage. She was out getting a cake for her friends. She inhaled sharply as suddenly five of her soul marks radiated fear, yet determination. Overheard she saw the sky _split_ apart. _The sky is falling_ was her first thought. She stood, agape as aliens spilled out towards the metropolis. She sees one collide with the building in front of her and shrapnel flew at a stunned citizen. She curses quietly before sprinting forward, her super legs propelling her faster. She finally reaches her, putting herself between the woman and the piece of the building. "I got you." She whispers before shoving a hand out and caught it one handed. The young woman looked up at her, "You're one of them!" She says in awe. She wilts slightly under her gaze before nodding slightly and turning to the screams. She growls lowly before throwing her hoodie to the ground and stretching her wings out and flying into the fray.


	2. Chapter One

p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="906d2d40185e663904485142e9e8a677"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Marriage is an odd concept in our world. Many who are bitter about not finding their soulmate do it just despite the world, and that many regret it after they meet their soulmate and have five kids with someone else. Many communities encourage waiting to find your soulmate to marry, other cultures demand it, and even a few say that soulmates are evil and to be disdained, that they take away your freedom to choose who you wish to love. There are many cases however where people meet their soulmate and are disgusted, leaving them in the past, others find their soulmate to be evil, soon they doubt their own heart and follow them blindly into the abyss of uncertainty. Soulmates are truly a fascinating subject./em/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8aa6e3b6afc46fa29e0afef4829497d7"-Excerpt fromem style="box-sizing: border-box;" History of Soulmates/em Author Unknown/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a75834fc4cf3bca620fcd753278c73b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Violet's P.O.V.-/span/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6226a73aa0bd13c9c31d00ede775d0cf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanI swoop down and grab onto a small boy and his mother and flying off to safer ground. "Mom! Is that an Avenger?!" He gasps. I shake my head and set them down before turning and seeing a small alien flying at my face. I reach out my hands and I hold it back before slamming it to the ground. I see a large group of aliens attacking a group of people. I growl, couldn't they just run away?! I swoop down and grab onto a medium sized alien, bringing it to the ground and slamming a fist against it repeatedly until it stopped resisting me. I turn to see a small woman of about 5'3'' staring at me, her mouth open ever so slightly. She had dazzling, emerald green eyes, long red hair, and was staring at me intently. "I'm gonna get you outta here, don't worry," I say before turning to the next alien, which the girl had already sliced through deftly. "I don't think I need help getting out of here, kid." She says with a small, playful smirk. My eyes widen and I watch her flip into the air before stabbing one in the heart and moving next to me, "Well, as long as you're here I could use some help flappy bird." I usually wouldn't laugh at such a thing, but this girl really made me feel... different. I feel a slight amusement trickled from my right wrist, I guess I used some of that amusement in my next move. I swooped into the air and grabbed onto the girl and flipped her onto my back. "Hey! Flappy bird! Put me down!" She cries, I laugh quietly before hearing her sigh, for some reason both of our guards were down around each other. The two of us took down wave after wave of aliens. The other girl soon led me to another part of the battle where I saw four people battling in the middle of the plaza. "Okay flappy bird, looks like here's the real challenge." I nod and basically only remember a blur of fighting beside my heroes, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and Hawkeye. And soon I realized that the girl I had met wasem style="box-sizing: border-box;" the Black Widow/em. I had Black Widow riding on my back!/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d2b59f73407350f5cb5d6ec08651e17e"As the fight draws to a close, I see Iron Man fly into the hole, I feel a desperate fear and pain in my back tattoo. I feel tears form in my eyes and know that for some reason my soulmate was going to die, it was growing darker and darker. I take a deep breath and assume they are lost in one of the buildings. I was powerless. I feel tears stain my cheeks. When the hole closes down, I see sadness ripple through the rest of the team. When the hole opens up, I see a green beast grab onto Tony and lay him on the ground. For some reason I was the first to reach him, I hadn't known him for long, but I had already become invested in the entire team. When the Hulk roared he finally awoke and I felt the mark on my back come back to life. They must have made it. I never wanted to meet them... but I always wanted them to be happy. I help Tony to his feet and he leans on me. I know it was weird that the five of them were already so... close. It felt as if all of us had known each other for months. Tony stumbles to his feet and sends me a cocky smirk, "Looks like we've got our first junior Avenger." He said, slightly out of breath./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="942023e70f97b7e428cd8dd10e8061ec"I can't believe it. I was just offered a slot on the Avengers! Well, kind of. I was offered a spot as a junior Avenger, whatever that is. Looks like I'll be spending my days with the Avengers training me. I had just relayed my story to Scarlet and Diana, they relayed back some choice words that aren't fit for most audiences. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is Bruce Banner as hot in person as he is in science shows?! /emDiana asked. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Diana, you know I don't think he's hot! /emI respond. I hear a sound behind me and turn to see Captain America himself smiling at me, "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers. We really didn't get to meet earlier." He says, holding out his hand for me to shake. "H-hi I'm Violet Hunter. It's great to meet you, Captain, you were my hero growing up." I say, completely gushing. "Thanks, it's still weird to have fans." He responds, saying the last part quietly. I smile, he was just like how I imagined him, unfortunately so was Tony Stark. "I don't usually brag but I can easily say I took down that entire fleet of aliens." Tony boasts. Natasha (who I had just learned was Black Widow) slapped him in the back of the head. "None of what you just said was in the least bit true." Said Natasha before sitting down on the couch. We were all exhausted. I sigh and pull myself off the sofa. "Thanks for everything, sadly I've got to go," I say, worrying about where home was going to be. "Oh, sit down Violet Hunter. I know you don't have anywhere to go, plus junior Avengers shouldn't be expected to live in some run down apartment. You're staying here. I'll have my assistant get you a room... well, I guess I will considering I don't have an assistant anymore." He says irritably. My jaw drops open, "I- I don't know what to say... but I can't." I say, getting a wrenching feeling in my gut. "Why not Lady Violet, we would be most delighted for your company." Thor boomed, grinning as if the matter were already decided. "I wish I could, really, but I can't. My friends from the orphanage are going to find an apartment together." I say, Thor's puppy dog eyes almost did me in though. Tony waves a hand, "Alright! They can stay too, although I do expect them to pitch in around here." He says with a small smirk at me. I can't believe, the only thought I could register was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"maybe he isn't how I imagined him./em/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4abc1a41b6e9e0edd75cbc3c82c8450""I can't believe that you're an Avenger!" Scarlet cried. "Not really an Avenger, junior Avenger." I say with an eye roll. Diana groans, "stop being a pessimist Violet." She says. I roll my eyes and help the others carry their things into the room. Clint walked into the room, "Hey, I thought you might want some help carrying your boxes up." He says. I roll my eyes and grab onto six boxes and easily lift them. "Kinda forgot about the super strength..." He continues. "That's okay, buddy! You can carry mine." Scarlet says before shoving four boxes into Clint's arms. I roll my eyes at her as I see her visibly checking out the man. Clint lifts the boxes above his head, "I AM VIOLET! STRONGEST OF THE AVENGERS!" He cries and I laugh loudly. "Yea, I'm sure I could take you." I respond and hit him with my shoulder, he fakes a stumble, "Ah! Ow! It hurts so bad!" He cries again, I find myself giggling, I never giggle./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="332b785eaf1aac627ed857d16481291e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Scarlet's P.O.V.-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02424185b8798a05f8301d4477402149"I checked out Clint quickly, mostly just to annoy Violet, it worked. She always hated it when I did that. I see the two of them laughing, no Violet wasem style="box-sizing: border-box;" giggling/em. I don't remember the last time Violet had giggled. I don't know if she hadem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ever /emgiggled. My eyes catch something as he carries the boxes and fakes a stumble, on his calf I saw it, a small mark that I instantly recognized. It was a beautiful flower with seven petals, it was a nice turquoise color with small gems on the edges of each one. It was Violet's favorite necklace, I had bought it for her on our fourteenth birthday. The three of us had later joked because it kind of represented us soulmates, I hadn't known about the marks when I had bought it after all. I never thought it was that important, looks like I was wrong considering it was her soul mark./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02424185b8798a05f8301d4477402149" /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02424185b8798a05f8301d4477402149" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" data-p-id="59b6e5f60c7edb2093ddb71fa6efe55d" hear her laughing again, looks like he really was her soulmate. I wanted to go and tell her, but I knew she wouldn't let him near her after that. She didn't think she was worthy of her soulmates. To quote her diary I may or may not have secretly found and read,em style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important;" I have a greedy soul. I am not worthy of my soulmates. When souls were lined up to receive their fated partners, mine shoved the others out of the way, stealing others from them. Not only did I take seven romantic soulmates, but I took two platonic ones as well. I honestly worry that if I meet my romantic soulmates I will not be strong enough to push them away if they truly want me, or will not be able to bare their refusal. I have tried so many times to refuse my platonic ones, but I love them more than life itself. I could never do it no matter how much I wish that I could./em I sigh quietly, I had to let her get close to him and trap her with his love... I sound so evil, but I don't really care. Her soul wasn't greedy, and I would show her that. She was meant to have these seven, and if I have to show her that one at a time, then I will./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" data-p-id="b9411e7267688e0a0b14e4578d632800"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important; font-weight: bold;"Violet's P.O.V.-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" data-p-id="e520fcfda7e7fe15b6029462ba5d61f0"I roll my eyes as Clint leaves the room finally, he was something else. I see Scarlet and Diana in the corner whispering about something, I pay them no heed. They will tell me when they are ready, we are close after all. If they felt like they needed to hide something for a bit they would soon tell me. Diana gasps loudly before Scarlet slaps a hand over her mouth, shushing her quietly, only removing her hand when she nods. I pull out a small notebook and write on a page:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" data-p-id="ffc57cbbeff7fe3d0075ed16d87e91a4"em style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important;"Five soul marks going crazy today. Ribcage, wrists, back, and calf all went off today. I think they're in New York, I can't be sure though./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" data-p-id="e062ca9681cc590f92b9673d99abea33" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" data-p-id="e062ca9681cc590f92b9673d99abea33"When I finish writing I set the notebook down on my bedside, I had decided to keep a journal of all the times my marks went off. Today had been the most yet. I take a quick shower before laying my head on the pillow and falling asleep almost immediately, my last thoughts were of the Avengers I had met today, mainly Clint./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02424185b8798a05f8301d4477402149" /p 


	3. Chapter Two

Aging is an odd topic in our world. It works normally until you meet your soulmate. Then things get complicated. When you meet your soulmate (or in some cases soulmates) you upset the aging process. The eldest in the pair or group does not age until the youngest has reached the same age. This seems straightforward enough, however, when they are aging to meet their eldest soulmate you cannot see the physical signs of their aging, in fact, the eldest seems to become... not younger, but ageless in appearance, so much so that you cannot tell either of the pair or group's age. It is not a very well documented phenomenon, although there is one case that scholars have been studying for many decades. The ageless appearance takes about six months to kick in.

-Excerpt from History of Soulmates Author Unknown

Third Person P.O.V.-

Diana was up early, already thinking about the plan she had concocted with Scarlet last night. The plan had them showing Violet they were soulmates in two months. She got dressed quietly before sneaking downstairs to the kitchen, when she reached it she saw a group of Avengers crowded around the kitchen. She awkwardly makes her way to the refrigerator and passes the group, "Clint, is that your soul mark?" Asks a quiet voice, Steve's. "Hmm? Oh! Yea, that's my soul mark, my little flower." Clint says with a smile as he pulls up his pant leg to reveal the his soul mark on his calf. "Flower?" Asks a curious Thor who made his way over to the others. "Clint! that cannot be your soul mark, that's my soul mark!" Says a stunned Steve, who slid his shirt up to reveal a familiar flower on his ribcage. "You both must be jesting, for my soul mark is the seven petal flower." Thor booms, rolling up his sleeve to reveal another of the same tattoo on his right forearm. The three men stare at each other with new eyes, almost as if they were sizing each other up. Natasha rolls her eyes, "Matching soul marks? That's something you only see once in a lifetime." She says before looking at the marks and freezing. The three Avengers stop what they were doing and look at her, she slowly looks each one in the eye before drawing back her left sleeve to reveal a matching mark as well. "Do all four of you have the same mark?" Tony cries, laughing uproariously. "I always pitied the fools who shared a soulmate, always envied those with more than one. Least I'm neither." He says in a mocking tone. The others glare daggers at him, slowly his smile fades as he looks at the four of them. His hand trembles as he raises his shirt and turns, there was a beautiful tattoo glistening in the light on his right hip. Diana feels herself chuckling, before laughing loudly at the display. She could barely breath from lack of oxygen as she continues to laugh hysterically. She couldn't believe it, they were Violet's first five soulmates. She was so grateful they weren't able to hear her as she watched. She honestly couldn't wait to see how this played out.

"Change of plans," Diana whispers to Scarlet after she shakes her awake. She quickly fills in Scarlet with the true identity of Violet's soulmate. "Are you sure?" Scarlet questions. "Yes, I'm sure! Do you think I'd lie about this? I wouldn't just imagine that these five Avengers were Violet's soulmates!" Diana snaps. Scarlet nods, "Fair enough. This does change the plans though. I already have plans though." She says with a smirk on her face. Diana rolls her eyes but listens intently as the redhead explains her plan.

Natasha's head is spinning, what was she going to do? She had gone her whole life trying to not pay attention to her soul mark. She didn't want to meet him, she didn't want to know him... because she knew she would hurt him. She knew she couldn't be everything that he needed, that she would only cause him pain and suffering. But now she felt different. She thought that maybe she could meet her soulmate, she thought it might be a good thing, a great thing even, to share him with so many.

Thor's head was hammering (pun intended) as he saw the soul marks. Rage filled him, he had waited for centuries to meet her, to love her. But now he had to share her with not one, but FOUR others? He didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted to blame her, to call her greedy, but deep down in his soul, he knew that was wrong. That the fates had destined this to be. How could he ever say no to the one the fates had foretold would be his one and only... even if he was not to be hers.

Steve was in a state of shock. Sh-she wasn't dead? His soulmate wasn't dead? He had assumed that his soulmate was Peggy Carter, she had loved those turquoise flowers that grew back at her home. But it wasn't her. That meant he still had a chance to find his soulmate. That meant he could still find his eternal love. How could he possibly care he had to share her with four others when he hadn't thought he could have her at all.

Clint's head was spinning. He had been about to propose Laura. He had honestly given up all hope of finding his soulmate. He had decided that he was going to marry the nice woman he'd been dating for the past year. Sure, they were both settling, but they wanted to feel like they had something everyone else did. There were always those who never found their soulmate, they may as well settle. But now all thoughts of that were dispersed, he had already given up on Laura just moments before and was trying to conjure up a mental image of what he thought his soulmate would look like. He hadn't thought about that in years.

Tony felt his heart beating out of his chest. He had always thought Pepper was his soulmate, his flower and he her red A. Now he knew that to be untrue, he knew she only had the one soul mark and was, therefore, not his soulmate. He felt his world tumbling down around him. He had criticized those who thought the wrong person was their soulmate, he found them simple-minded and ruled by hope and emotion. Now he knew that the second part described all humans, ruled by hope and emotion. He had let this blind him for too long. But he wasn't sure how he felt about this whole sharing business.

The air was tense in the room as the five of them comprehended what they had just found out. Steve and Natasha were the first ones to smile, followed by Thor and Clint. Tony did not smile. "I guess this means one fifth the dating to find our soulmate." Natasha quips, all the others chuckle except for Tony who still stood in the same position. The others glanced at him before gravitating to the couch. Soon Steve had insisted that everyone download 'dating applications' as he had called them. Natasha did so grudgingly if only to say that she was doing her fair share. They soon got into a heated discussion, arguing whether the soulmate was a boy or a girl, Natasha stood firm to her belief it was a boy, as she had said: "I've never had feelings for a girl." But she conveniently forgot that the boys felt the same way about boys. Tony still stood at the counter, thinking about what had happened. Soon he too came to the sofa and discussed the future with the other four. For some reason, they conveniently forgot about the eighteen-year-old girl upstairs who had somehow disarmed Natasha's emotional defenses in a matter of minutes after meeting her.

T: We really need to talk

P: Well, that's why we text hon :P

T: No, we need to talk in person

P: Okay... I'll be back next week, love

T: Okay, we'll talk then

Tony puts his phone away and sees Clint doing the same. Presumably texting Laura. The five of them take a seat on the couch.

Scarlet finally conveys the end of her plan, "So, I'm hoping that someone will figure it out. Although you can't count on Violet considering she is blind to emotions. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't understand we were her platonic soulmates if it weren't so clear." Diana quipped. Scarlet laughed before making a few phone calls. She needed the closest physical matches possible, as soon as possible. If they left it up to Violet to figure out her love life they'd probably die of old age before anything happened.


	4. Chapter Three

Violet's P.O.V.

The Next Day (Monday)-

I awoke bright and early, ready to start the day. I climb down the stairs, still sore from the whole alien incident, to find the Avengers contemplating over their breakfasts. They were silenced when I walked in. "Hey, Violet. Today we'll be starting your new training regiment. Today you're with Natasha." He says with a smirk and a wink before turning back to the other three in a hushed conversation. Natasha rolls her eyes at Tony before standing and leading me from the room.

"Right! I'll be teaching you about hand to hand combat in my class, so that means wings locked up." She says, glaring at the wings I had let trail on the ground behind me. I roll my eyes at her before crumpling them up and pressing a button on my holster to lock them in place. It worked well, couldn't even move them about. Impossible to tell underneath a loose hoodie or shirt. Although I never risked shirts. "Nice contraption there, by the way, I'm sure Tony would be impressed." She says before going into a lecture about my stance. By lunch, I had already learned how to throw an accurate and correct punch. That was much better than before when I had just had my fists flailing about, counting on strength to counteract my lack of skill. Now I felt confident I could contend in a real fight, without my super strength that is of course. I could totally win a real match with my strength. Natasha laughs at my boastings, saying I wouldn't last a day where she was taught, "So teach me how I could last a day then." I responded. She laughed but nodded. "That's what I'm trying to do."

After our first session, it was time for a late lunch at 1:30. The two of us walk out of the gym, me a tad bit sweaty and ravenous, her perfectly fine. I smile at the assassin before pulling out a large bottle of water and guzzling it down in one fail swoop. When I look up I see Natasha smirking at me, "What?" I ask. She just shakes her head, "Nothing." She says before sitting down with the other Avengers for lunch. I sigh and grab a snack out of the fridge before walking of room. I hear a small cough and turn to see five of the six Avengers staring at me, "Where are you going, Phoenix?" Tony asked. "To eat," I say with an eye roll, I always rolled my eyes at his crazy nicknames. "Well, why don't you come to eat over here. After all, you are a junior Avenger." He says, patting the seat beside him. "Fine," I say with a small smile. I make a point, however, to not sit next to him. He rolls his eyes at me and Natasha smirks ever so slightly as I sit down beside her.

Tuesday-

I awake early, still sore from yesterday's workout with Natasha. I stretch before making my way down to the workout room to Steve. "Oh! Hello there Violet. Sorry, we were just... talking." He says shakily and motions for Clint to leave. Hawkeye winks at me before strutting out of the room. The captain shakes his head before turning to me, "Well, I'm supposed to be teaching you how to use your super strength." He says with a small smile. I nod, I had spent my whole life trying to hide my strength. This was gonna take some getting used to.

I had no idea super strength was so complicated! I block a blow from Steve and force myself into a roll, I marvel at the lack of pain. Looks like I'd have to get used to that. I block another blow and see Steve smile. "Now the weights." He says. I sigh and walk to the weights and lift them easily, so easily, in fact, they go flying from my hands. I look at it in shock. I shake my head and remember what Steve had said. Now that you're trying to use your super strength, you're going to be overcompensating. Thinking things are heavier than are. I shake my head again and get back to the job.

Wednesday-

I make my way down to the archery field to meet Clint. Soon he had his arms around me, showing me the basics of the bow. I listen to him drone on for an hour about the history of marksmen and correct stance before he let me take my first shot. It hit the outermost ring. "Great! That was a great shot for a beginner!" He congratulates. By the end of the session, I was able to make I in the second outermost ring nine times out of ten. Apparently, that was impressive. "I swear if you weren't distracting me with your insistent jokes I would make all of 'em," I say, he just chuckled.

Thorsday (I mean Thursday)-

Thor greets me in the common room. "Violet! It is finally my day then? Excellent! We'll be going outside today." He says in his booming voice, a broad smile painting his lips. I frown, but follow him out of the tower. "Since I'm the only one that can truly fly, I am going to be teaching you to fly!" He booms before taking off into the air. I flap my wings, feeling wobblily as I soar. It felt odd to be using my wings, I guess it was just the adrenaline that helped during the fight. I had almost never used my wings. I straighten out quickly and was able to make a few unsteady laps. "I guess with wings it would be like a new limb you would train." Thor mulled, hoisting his hammer over his shoulder. I nod and fly a few more laps. "Your assignment will be to spend as much time as possible getting used to your wings. Make sure to have them free in the tower." He said. I nodded before heading to the tower.

Friday-

Today was Tony's day. I was kind of worried about today, I mean if Tony Stark was like how everyone said he was... I shake my head and walk into the lab. I take in the lab and see four different textbooks littering the tables. "Hey Violet. It looks like I'm in charge of making sure you get a 'proper higher level education'." he said, making air quotes. "Looks like I'm your English, Math, Science, and History professor." He says with a wink. Violet rolls her eyes before sitting down, "I guess this could work..." I say. He nods, "If you're smart enough you can get four years of college down in six months. I am the world's greatest teacher after all." Tony says with a smirk. I shake my head again at the man. By the end of the lesson I had Tony shaking his head, "I think I can get you through the classes in record time. I can even teach you some engineering and technology. I'll help you whenever I can." He says with a small smile.

Third Person P.O.V.-

Saturday-

Scarlet makes her way towards the sleeping mass on the bed. It was the only time Violet would let her look at her soul marks. She lifts the girl's right arm and glances at the wrist, pulling down the cloth she always had to hide the soul mark from view. She was met by a small black spider with a red spot on its back. A black widow. She felt excitement run through her, so it was true! She lifted her shirt up and pulled down another cloth to reveal a shield with a star in the middle. Captain America's shield. Scarlet rolled her eyes, she was sure that if Violet ever actually looked at her soul marks she would know immediately who they were. She checked the other wrist and found a hammer. She quietly walked off to the door, looking for Diana. The two got into a deep conversation about the first step. Convincing their friend that it wasn't bad to have several soulmates. Fortunately, Diana had a plan.

Sunday-

Diana grins and directs to taxi to pull over here. "Where are we going, Diana?" Violet grouched in the back. Scarlet rolled her eyes and grabbed onto her hand, leading her into the church. "Oh, nothing. Just something Diana wanted to go to." She says cryptically. Violet rolled her eyes as they walked in. "No rolling your eyes in church! This is God's church and he will not appreciate that." Diana says with a smirk.

When the sermon was complete they stayed after, waiting for the people to disperse. Once they finally did Scarlet led them into the other room. They were greeted with seven foldable chairs set up in the small supply closet. The priest was sitting with three others in the small circle. Scarlet plopped down, pulling Violet down as well. "Hi, my name is Sally, and I have two soulmates." The first girl says in a quiet, ashamed voice before sitting down. Violet stiffens. She had to get out of here. Nobody but Scarlet and Diana knew about her... condition. "Diana!" She hisses. "I can't tell them this!" She continues. Diana smirked, "You can and you will. No lying in front of the Lord." She says. Violet stiffens again, she was trapped. "Hi, I'm Daniel, and I have three soulmates." He says, slightly less timid than the girl before. "Hi, Daniel." The other's say in a chorus. Time was running out. "Hi, I'm Mia, and I have two soulmates." "Hi Mia." Diana then stood up, "Hi, I'm Diana, and I have two soulmates." She says proudly, revealing her two soul marks that were located at the crook of her elbows. "Oh! I'm Scarlet! I'm just here for moral support!" The redhead chirped. Violet looked her friends in the eyes before slowly standing. She takes a deep breath, "Hi, I'm Violet and I..." she trails off. Scarlet slaps her arm. "And I have seven soulmates." She finishes. The others turn to her, hate in their eyes. "Violet, this is a support group. If you are going to poke fun we are going to have to ask you to leave." The priest says, his eyes aflame. Violet meets his glare before showcasing them one at a time to the audience. There was a stunned silence. "Hello Violet." The rest chorus after a minute, Violet sits down with an embarrassed blush on her face. The meeting goes smoothly, the others all talking about their fears and doubts. Violet remains silent. When the group draws to a close the others file out one by one until only the three girls are left. "I can't believe you two did this to me," Violet mutters. "Someone had to!" Diana snaps, tired of her friend's moping. "Diana!" Scarlet hisses. "No! Violet, you've been hiding from the truth for too long! You need to come to terms with it. I'm not saying you have to walk around with all of them showing, but you certainly can't just bury your head in the sand! One day you're going to find them and you're going to have to deal with it! Until then I suggest you start acting like the soulmate you wanna be!" Diana all but screams. Violet glares at her, "What's wrong with me not wanting to get hurt! I don't want to set myself up for failure! They won't want me, they might as well find nice people to settle down with, to be the partners they deserve!" Violet counters. "But they can't," Diana whispers, anger shifting to care. "You're all they have. You're their soulmate no matter how much you try to deny it, so you might as well be the best damn soulmate in the world!" Diana finishes forcefully. Violet bows her head, feeling the weight of the words. "Fine. But I don't think the Lord would appreciate you cursing in church." She says with a small smile on her lips, eyes playful even as they shine with unshed tears.


	5. Chapter Four

The support group has been helping. I've been thinking, maybe I could be friends with them. From afar of course. If I didn't let them know I was their soulmate I could probably get to know them, let them get to know me some. Not for long though. I would have to cut off all ties quickly so that none of us grew too attached. But I have been thinking about it. What I worry is that I would start having feelings. But then I remember: no matter what it is impossible to have feelings for more than one person at a time. No matter what my marks say. I bet soulmates are overrated anyways.

-Excerpt from Violet's Diary

One Month After Chapter Three-

Third Person P.O.V.

Tony takes a deep breath before walking into the bedroom to meet the woman he had assumed to be his soulmate. Pepper Potts. "Hey Tony! I missed you!" She says, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss. The billionaire leans back. "We need to talk." He says in a grave voice. Pepper frowns, "What is it?" She asks, worried. "Pepper, the last five months together have been the best of my life." He starts, scrambling to remember his speech. Pepper backs away from his quickly. "You're breaking up with me?" She asks in a quiet, mourning voice. "Just tell me why. Was I not enough for you? Not getting enough from your soulmate so you need some sluts to go along with it?" She snaps in a hurt voice. Tony shakes his head quickly, "No! Not at all! Pepper, I wish I could be with you, I really do, but-" Tony starts. "But?" Pepper snaps, opening her mouth to go on another rant. "You're not my soulmate!" Tony cuts in, slightly irritated with the redhead, he had always known that the fiery hair fit her personality. He hoped his soulmate had that. "What?" She asks in a quiet, reserved voice. "You only have one mark, a small red triangle. My soulmate has five marks." He whispers, barely audible. Pepper's eyes flash with remorse, "Tony, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I shouldn't have..." she says, searching for the words. Tony holds up his hand. "It's fine. But I need to find her, or him depending on who you ask, with the others. I can't be distracted. I'm sorry." He says before being pulled into a hug by his ex. "It's okay." She whispers in his ear. Tony nods, sniffling slightly in her embrace. "I really am sorry, Pep." He returns as tears fall into his cheeks.

Thor paces in the living room, anxious to find his soulmate. "Can you calm down, buddy? We'll find her." Clint says, grateful Natasha is with Violet so he didn't have to listen to her snap to 'correct' his choice of pronoun. "I've waited thousands of years, friend Clint. I know it can't be too much longer, but it has already been too long." He says wistfully, imagining how she may look. He had always been partial to blondes. Steve puts a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her soon. Don't worry, bud." The Captain says. Thor smiles and nods at him, calming down slightly.

Natasha grins as she watches the eighteen-year-old punch a dummy with excellent form, although the thing's head popped off. "Sorry." She mutters, that was the fifth one today. "It's alright, Violet. But remember, we're working on form right now. You can work on strength with Steve." She says with surprising calmness. She was never able to deal with less experienced fighters before. She guessed it was just because she was partial to the girl, she was highly amusing and surprisingly easy to spend time with. She usually grew tired of one's company after less than half an hour (Tony included, although ever since they had learned about their shared tattoo they had been better), but Violet was one of the few she could spend the day with without growing tired of them. There were about four on that list; Thor, Steve, Clint, and Violet. The girl laughed, "You'd think after years of hiding it I'd be better at it by now!" She quipped before turning to the next dummy. Natasha chuckled and shook her head at the girl.

Steve punches at the quick object, but his shot hits thin air. He frowns, taking an inhumanly quick step back to look for his opponent. He hears a step and turns to see Violet throw a punch. Steve pushed out his palm quickly to absorb the punch, he staggered. The girl grinned and sent out a swift leg, knocking him out from under him. Steve crashes to the ground and Violet straddles him with a grin. "How'd I do?" She asks, reaching out her hand to pull him up. "Not too bad for your second lesson," Steve smirks, taking her offered hand. Violet grins, "Sure! Let's go with you've got a bad case of frosty knees." She counters with a smirk. "Hey! I'll have you know I thawed those legs out last night!" Steve jokes before getting back into position for the next fight. Violet moves to her spot and smirks, intent to use her speed against him. They were both about as strong, but she was more nimble which allowed her to slip by him.

Clint draws back his arrow and takes aim at the middle target, releasing almost immediately and hitting the bullseye yet again. Violet shakes her head, pulling back her arrow and releasing it in one motion, hitting the second ring. "Nice shot!" He compliments. She really was a natural, the best part was she didn't need to build up muscle to pull back the arrow. Violet smirks, "I'm good at everything I do, why do you sound so surprised?" She quips before turning back to the marks. Clint smirks, he loves her quick wit. He shook his head as she hits the bullseye, she was remarkable. Suddenly he remembers something. Laura. He still needed to talk to her. He thought about calling an early end to the session today so he could talk to her... but he decided against it as he watches Violet dance as she hits another bullseye, it was an awkward dance that made him laugh. He didn't get enough time with the girl, he thought it wouldn't hurt if he postponed the meeting with his girlfriend to spend time with her.

Thor boomed his laughter as Violet flew into a bird. "GAH!" She cried, barely staying in the air. She had been getting much better and was moving her wings with some skill, he knew she could do better though. He had her run drills back and forth in the large courtyard, keeping track of her. He had her fly for an hour straight before allowing her to land. She was panting, clearly out of breath. "I want you to get your stamina up, your wings are weak, they need to be worked just like every muscle. By this time next month I will have you flying for two hours without tiring!" He boomed, smiling his trademark grin. "Got it. By this time next month I may just have you speaking like a normal person!" She joked before soaring back into the air. Thor chuckled and watched her fly above him. She did a quick circle around the courtyard and dropped a tree branch onto his head with a loud laugh. Thor's laughter boomed through the courtyard

Tony emailed the test to her computer, "You pass this test and I'll have you ahead of schedule. I might just let you start hacking." He said with a smirk. He knew she wouldn't pass, it was basically impossible without four years of practice. He sat down on his chair, getting back to work on the mark 42. About half an hour later the whole lab blacks out and Jarvis says, "How do you like me now, Tony?" He drops the screwdriver and slowly turns to the girl. "Well?" Jarvis asks. Although Tony knew it wasn't Jarvis asking. It was Violet. "How did you get by the firewall?! How did you decrypt the message?!" He cries. Violet smirks, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Jarvis responds, "Name Reset. Would you like the lights back on Metal Man?" Jarvis asked. Tony nods, "That was Clint's request." The teenager informs him. Tony was speechless. He was astounded. And here he was, thinking he had to take it slow for her. Looks like he didn't have to. "I think you're ready for your final exams in tech." All four years of them. He thought. Maybe I should expand the junior Avenger program.

Violet's P.O.V.

I plop down in the common room, popcorn in hand. Clint walks by, "Oh! Popcorn! Whatcha up to?" He asks. "I was going to show Steve some of the greats he missed. Starting with Lord of the Rings." I say, "Lord of the rings?! Count me in!" He cheers, plopping down next to me and stealing some popcorn. Natasha walks by, I feel an odd need to include her. "Natasha, you want to join us for a movie? Clint's in it!" I say, referring to Tony's beloved nickname: Legolas. Natasha smirks, "I'm always up for Lord of the Rings." She says. Clint raises his eyebrows at her as she sits down on the couch next to me. Natasha didn't like being in close proximity to most people. He found it surprising she had already taken a liking to this girl. I see Steve stride into the room, frowning as he sees the others on the couch beside me, "Hey, are you watching Lord of the Rings too?" He asked, slightly frustrated. "Lord of the Ring!? How come none of you came and got me!?" Tony asked, scandalized as he took a seat in the closest recliner. Scarlet and Diana come into the room next, grins on their faces while carrying refreshments and popcorn. "Since we're all watching it, we might as well get some good marathon food!" Scarlet cried, trying to set the mood. "Hey, where's the Prince? Don't worry, I'll find him." Diana said, winking at Scarlet before scampering out of the room to find him. When Diana returns she is dragging the Prince by the arm into the room. He frowns at her before seeing me, "Lady Violet, why has your tiny friend pulled me into the room?" He asked, eyes twinkling at the joke. He always called her my 'tiny friend'. Diana growled and slapped him in the back of the head before plopping down on the floor and leaning against one of my legs, Scarlet did the same with the other. "Jarvis, lights," Tony commanded. I grinned and pressed play, ready to see Frodo. VIOLET! I just realized something! Diana said (thought? I'm not sure honestly. I'm gonna go with thought) I raised an eyebrow, and what is that? I thought back. You're Frodo! She responds. Really? I would have thought it was you considering the height and knack for stuffing food down that black hole you call a mouth. Scarlet snarks. I kick her with the leg she was leaning on, she glares at me. Ugh, no. Violet is SO Frodo! Fellowship! Seven romantic soulmates and two platonic, that makes nine! I am in the fellowship of the ring! Diana thought to us, I find myself laughing at my crazy soultonic (that's what we called each other, it's a mix of platonic and soulmate). Scarlet was giggling against my leg and I rolled my eyes at Diana.

When the first movie was over I stretched and went to grab some popcorn, we were out after all and I was starving I come back and see the others getting up. "Where do you think you're going? That was only the first movie!" I say. Thor grins, "I quite enjoyed it, I am 'up for' the second." He pauses, "did I use the 'lingo' correctly?" He asks, nervously. I chuckle, "Yeah." He grins like a puppy and I see Tony steal Clint's spot with a smirk. I roll my eyes and take my seat. Thor saw Tony and moved with his godlike speed- too slow. Steve had already taken the seat beside me. He beamed, "I like this movie, I am partial to Strider particularly." He said, I smile, thinking of how well that character fits him. A man out of his era, older than he had the right to be and the only one left of his kind. Definitely Steve. "Aye! Gimli is my favorite!" Thor boomed, laughing as the dwarf argues with Legolas. I smile at the Norse god, he truly was the dwarf. I feel my eyelids grow heavy and lean against Steve's shoulder halfway through the second one, he stiffens, but doesn't move away. "Looks like Violet's falling asleep. We could give up... or we could get some energy drinks in here like champs!" Scarlet says. We go for the second option. Diana grabs me a Mountain Dew and I perk up immediately. As the second one draws to a close everyone gets on their feet, "We can't give up now!" Thor cries, worried about his beloved Gimli. I grin and he slides into the seat to my left, Tony dives for the one to my right, but Natasha was already there. He slouches and I chuckle as Natasha smirks at him. I feel my eyelids draw to a close even as I drink my third Mountain Dew. I yawn and soon fall asleep between the two.


	6. Chapter Five

p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;"Violet Hunter./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;"Age: 18/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;"Gender: Female/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;"Soul mark(s): unknown/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;"Platonic Soulmate: Scarlet and Diana Hunter/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;"Notes: Is incredibly skittish around doctors. Refuses to remove hoodies during examinations. Several previously broken bones healed over. Estimated at age six to sixteen. Grew up in Sunny Day's orphanage with two platonic soulmates. All three took same last name upon graduation./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;"-Excerpt from Sunny Days City Hospital Records/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;"Third Person P.O.V.-/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;"The movie ends and Violet stirs as Natasha shifts, the assassin stops cold and grimaces. Scarlet chuckles and Diana sent her red-haired friend a suggestive wink, making the other laugh. Thor slowly stands before scooping Violet into his arms and carrying her gently to her bed. Scarlet snickers and follows closely, ready for bed./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;"Everyone in the tower didn't get to sleep until 6 am, the movies back to back took NINE HOURS AND EIGHTEEN MINUTES. The group didn't start to stir until four o'clock in the afternoon. Scarlet and Diana were the first two up, already planning their next step which was to be put into action next month, today they had to focus on making their best friend get to the support group. The two friends walked downstairs to find some of the Avengers, Tony and Clint were nursing cups of coffee, Thor and Natasha were laughing at them claiming "It wasn't that late", and Steve was not present. Scarlet pulled out her laptop and starting searching dating websites. Diana sat beside her and nodded as she clicked on a tall blonde who, in his description, said he was 'a young soul that would have been far more at place in the 1940s' age 22. The two grinned and clicked on his before setting up Violet's account. The door opens and Diana's eyes swing to a young professor that walked into the room. She recognized him immediately. Bruce Banner. She squeals quietly and jumps up, running toward the man. Although she stops cold when she saw his soul mark. A small wolf with a snarling face. It was the gift Violet had gotten her for her fourteenth birthday./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"She didn't know what to do, so all she did was roll up her right sleeve to reveal her elbow and soul mark. "Doctor Banner. I think there's something you might want to see." She whispered. The man turned, eyes locking on the mark. He looked up at her and tears formed in his eyes before he rushed from the room. "What the-" she starts, but the slamming of the door silenced her. She growled wolfishly and slammed into the door, bursting it open. She prowled into the room like an animal of prey, pinning the doctor against the corner. "Explain!" She growled. He quivered before explaining the hulk. She growled yet again and Bruce turned green, growing larger and larger. Her eyes widened just slightly as the Hulk roared at her. He took a threatening step towards her and she smacked his outstretched hand. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A RAGING GREEN BEAST! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" She howls. The hulk stops in his tracks, mesmerized by the tiny 5' woman who had just attacked him. She stalks forward and he back up against the wall. "BRUCE! GET OUT HERE!" She screamed. The hulk wilted and his skin grew pale and he shrunk to reveal doctor Banner. He looked at her in shock, recalling what had happened in his brief time as the hulk. She thrust her right arm at him and showed him his mark again. She growled as he looked away, forcing her arm closer to his nose for him to get a good look. "That's you, is it not?" She asked, although leaving no opening for him to do more than nod. She nodded back before rolling back her other sleeve to show a silver star, "I don't know who that is." Bruce stared at the second mark, shocked. "We've both got baggage." She said, for the first time sounding gentle. "I can clearly deal with yours, can you deal with mine?" She asked. He slowly nodded, the short girl grinned before throwing her arms around him and whispering something in his ear that made him blush. Scarlet and Violet, who had just woken up, were laughing hysterically at the exchange. "That's our wolf!" Violet cried before succumbing to laughter again. "Lady Diana has no fear for the most fearsome beast in the galaxy." Thor marveled. "I see! em style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important;"Now /emshe's Lady Diana." Scarlet jokes. Thor just stared at Diana with new eyes. Violet felt an odd feeling in her stomach, like a churning. She didn't know it then, but it was style="background: inherit !important; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're coming, and that's em style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important;"final./em" Diana scolds, grabbing onto the doctor's hand. Bruce blushed and followed her with mesmerized eyes. Violet chuckles as they pile into the cab and make their way to the church. Violet is the first to climb out and pay the driver with the card Tony had given her. She had asked how much was on it, he'd said: "don't worry about it, it's the Avengers budget." She was afraid to check. Inside the cab, Diana quietly explained the situation they were in involving the five Avengers and her soultonic. He gaped at her and she giggled at him, "Don't tell anyone. We've got a plan." She said with a style="background: inherit !important; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I have decided that I will let my soulmates meet me, I won't let them know it's me of course, but I would like to know them for a short time," Violet concludes to the group and they clap. "I found my first soulmate!" Diana cries, lifting Bruce to his feet by their conjoined hands. The others gasp as they recognize him. "Bruce Banner!" They whisper. Violet rolls her eyes at her friend as the group comes to a close. They hurry out of the church and drive to the tower quickly. "So, Bruce, where've you been since the attack on New York?" Violet asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "I went to Zembobway to learn their teachings in self-control. It helped." He said to the girl, she nodded curtly and gave him a small style="background: inherit !important; box-sizing: border-box;" /At around six o'clock the four of them return to a mob of people in the conference room. "Tony? What's going on?" Violet asked quietly. He grinned. "It's been three months since you joined us, we thought we might as well announce our first junior Avenger!" He says before placing a hand on his shoulder and leading her into the conference room. "Good luck." He whispers quietly before going to the stand. "And without further ado, I present the Phoenix!" He says. She rolled her eyes and walked into the room. Suddenly blinding lights flashed all around her, cameras. She made it to the stand with Tony and heard the room hush as he held up a hand. "She will be answering questions one at a time!" He called before stepping down from the pedestal. "What's your real name?" Cries the first. "Violet Hunter." She responds, quieter than the reporter. She pointed at another reporter, "do you have any soul marks?" He asked. She paused, "I will not be answering that." She responded. The news reporter frowned. She pointed at the next. "What are your powers?" She sighed and ripped her hoodie by the seam, letting it fall to the ground. She enjoyed feeling the constricting material come off. She felt as if she was finally herself. She pressed a button in the holster and it popped off. She spread her wings to their full nine foot span. "Super strength and badass wings." She says with a small wink. The reporter grinned and she pointed to the next. "How old are you?" She asked. "Eighteen." The blue-eyed girl says. The next question made her sigh, "Are you currently dating anyone?" Asked a young male reporter of about 20. "You're not really my type." The blonde responds with another wink and walked off the stage. Tony sighed as they exited. "What?" She asked. "You're just the right amount of sassy and awesome to become a favorite." He says. She shrugged. "What does it matter?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow and she felt herself roll her eyes. It couldn't be that style="background: inherit !important; box-sizing: border-box;" /She was wrong. It was bad. She got fifty emails from different news stations begging her to come on the show. She groaned and flopped onto the bed. Scarlet sat down beside her, "you em style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important;"have /emto go!" She cries. Violet mumbles into her pillow. Scarlet grabs her computer and responds to the top email. em style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important;"Be there at eight. "/emScarlet!" Violet howls. Scarlet giggles and runs out of the style="background: inherit !important; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry Natasha, not that I didn't have fun beating you, but I have to be on some news show that Scarlet set up at eight." She says with a chuckle. Natasha rolls her eyes, "just because you beat me em style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important;"once!/em" The assassin growls. Violet walks out of the room backwards, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She jumped out her window and flapped her wings hard, enjoying the night breeze. She lands at the outdoor set she had requested exactly at 8:00. "We were supposed to have Violet, but it looks like- GAHHH!" The reporter cries. Violet laughed and took a seat on the chair. "Fashionably late." Violet says, winking at the camera. "You gave me quite the fright!" The newscaster says with a glare. "Sorry. I thought you knew when I asked for an outdoor set." Violet said with a smirk. The newscaster sighed and read off the script. "Well, we just met you yesterday, but you're already the most popular Avenger!" He says. Violet laughed, "never been popular before." She quipped. The newscaster glares at her, clearly annoyed she'd interrupted his script. "So, where are you from?" He asked. Violet stayed quiet, he looked at her, still annoyed. "Oh! Is it my turn to speak? Last time I did that you got mad I ruined your script." She quipped. "I grew up in Sunny Day, New York." The newscaster ground his teeth at her, "Well it's been great having you Violet, but unfortunately we're out of time..." he starts, "Great! Well, I'm sorry I ruined your script and you're having to cut my time short because you can't improvise. I'll be on the first news channel to email me at nine. And please, be able to improvise. I'm eighteen and have never been on the news." She says before flying into the air back to the tower. She drops into the window in her room and sees Scarlet on her laptop. "Avengers News wants you at nine, they were first." She says. "Got it, by the way... do you think I lost all my fans in that interview?" Violet asked. She looked up. "Are you kidding?! People are online already making gifs of you burning that guy and posting how much they'd like to be your soulmate. It's kinda creepy." The redhead replied. Violet laughs, "Well, there are seven lucky winners in that lottery..." the blue-eyed girl says before flopping onto the bed. "You got five minutes before nine. You better get going." Her soultonic says. Violet nods and jumps out the window style="background: inherit !important; box-sizing: border-box;" /Violet drops from the air and lands on the chair, making the reporter jump slightly. br style="background: inherit !important; box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing:  
border-box; background: inherit !important; font-weight: bold;"Violet's P.O.V.-/spanbr style="background: inherit !important; box-sizing: border-box;" /I noticed right away there wasn't a script. I grin and settle into the chair. "Hi, I'm Violet Hunter." I say, holding out a hand for him to shake. He smiled and took it, "I'm Micheal Morgan." He says. I wait for him to ask a question. "So, what was it like for you growing up?" He asked. I smile, "Well, my two platonic soulmates, Diana and Scarlet, grew up together in an orphanage named Sunny Day Orphanage. We were beaten regularly by the older boys until I turned 16 and I got my super strength. They never came after us again." I say. His eyebrows raise, "I'm sorry-" he starts. "Don't be. It's in the past now." I cut him off. He nods, "So, two platonic soulmates! That must be interesting!" He says. I grin, "Yeah, they're a handful. I love 'em though." I say. "Okay, So fans want to know about your romantic soulmate!" He says. I roll my eyes, why did it always come down to that? "I don't want to talk about that. I can tell you I do in fact have a romantic soulmate though." I say, knowing that if I didn't everyone would assume I didn't have one. "Do you mind showing us or..." He asked. I roll my eyes. I could show them one. I pick one at random that I hadn't felt in some time. I roll up my shirt and showcase the one on my hip. A small spider. It was odd, I had two spiders after all, by this one was completely red as opposed to black with a red spot. I felt shock ripple through the mark and I panic. What if... no, they couldn't be watching. It was fine. The newscaster whistles. "That's quite a beauty Ms. Hunter." He says, "Violet, call me Violet." I say. He grins broadly, I'm sure that was a gold mine for him. "Anything else you'd like to say? Maybe something to that soulmate of yours that just might be watching?" He asked, I shake my head. "No thanks Mr. Morgan. I enjoyed talking to you." I say. He looked shocked. "Ms- Violet, call me Micheal." He said. I nodded and smiled before taking off into the air style="background: inherit !important; box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important; font-weight: bold;"Third Person P.O.V.-/spanbr style="background: inherit !important; box-sizing: border-box;" /Peter Parker's fork falls to the ground as he watches the news, this couldn't be real. He grabbed the remote and tried to back the show up, it didn't work. He looked down at his laptop which was opened to ' ' and scrolled down to see the soul mark. The perfect spider showing off his crap suit that hung in the closet. Was this girl he had just been watching with awe his soulmate?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important; font-weight: bold;"A/N: I know the Spider-Man thing might be off in the official timeline, but come on! This is a fanfic./span/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 24px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	7. Chapter Six

Violet is my favorite Avenger! She's sassy and funny, plus her eyes always sparkle when she talks about things. I love the way she doesn't let her past affect who she is now. I feel like if I ever met her I would get lost in her eyes forever, unable to find my way out.

-Excerpt from Peter Parker's account on

Third Person P.O.V.-

Day After Interviews

Tony feels a headache coming on, not only had Violet embarrassed and angered a newscaster but had gone on another channel afterward! None of the Avengers had gotten around to watching that clip yet.

Natasha awakes from a very intense, and graphic, dream. It wasn't uncommon for her to have dreams like this. But this one was different. She wasn't sure what to think of it. It had been of a certain blue-eyed Avenger... she shook her head. The girl was only eighteen! And for once Natasha actually had hope of finding her soulmate! She wouldn't allow this to spoil it! If she had to she would cut off all ties with the girl, even though she was so funny... and when she smiled her eyes sparkled like diamonds... Natasha got lost in a trace before shaking her head, NO! She would not let this... child distract her.

Tuesday-

Steve turns quickly, sending a flying punch towards the blonde girl. She jumps into the air, her feet coming a good five feet off the ground. She landed deftly on his fist and planted a kick in his chest, sending him backward. He flew to the ground and she did a backflip onto the ground and kicked his unstable legs out from under him. He fell hard and her legs straddled him. He felt his heart beat quicken and he glanced up at her, noticing for the first time how her blonde hair glinted with the glow of the light. He sees her grin and pulls him to his feet. He blushes, trying to banish thoughts of the girl from his mind, thinking of their soulmate. He had to be loyal in both his actions and thoughts.

Wednesday-

Clint sees her ace the shots, hitting the bullseye every time. It was time for her to move onto moving targets. He walked up behind her and explains how to do so. He places his hands on the bow from behind and shows her the proper way to hold your bow for moving targets. He feels himself blush at their closeness, he coughs before backing off and letting her shoot. He shakes his head, but the thoughts persist for a minute after. He feels guilty as he thinks of his soulmate.

Thorsday-

Thor sees Violet swoop around the open sky. She could fly for up to four hours without tiring. He saw her do a loop de loop and smiled, watching the gleeful look on her face. It was adorable. He started thinking of the girl and her habits, how she ran a hand through her hair when she was nervous, how she always ragged on him for his use of proper dialect, and just her. Finally, he recalled the time she had fallen asleep on his shoulder during Lord of the Rings. He called class early so he could get the odd thoughts eradicated from his mind.

Friday-

Tony watches as she takes her first-year Biology final exam. She tapped her pencil on her desk in concentration before grinning and bubbling in an answer. She moved onto the next one, biting on her lips in concentration. He found himself wishing she wouldn't do that, it drew his attention to her lips, her luscious, red lips that made him want to... he shook his head violently.

Saturday-

Violet lays on her bed on the fiftieth floor, talking to Scarlet and Diana. Diana was still looking over Bruce, saying how amazing he was. Violet had just recently started having bad thoughts, ever since Diana had gotten her soulmate. She had been thinking that maybe, just maybe she could get to know her soulmates. To kiss them, to love them... she banished the thought. She had no such luxury.

Sunday-

Peter tried to get past the security. "I'm telling you! I need to talk to Violet! She's my soulmate!" He cries. The security just escorts him out. He had to meet her, he had to know her. He steeled himself and pulled out one of his web shooters. He fired it into the air and searched the windows until finding hers. She was sitting on her bed, alone in the room. He knocked on the window. The girl turned her heard and her eyes widened as she saw him. She hesitated for a split second before running to the window and opening it. She pulls him inside and Peter grins. "Hi! I'm Peter Parker!" He says. She slowly takes his hand and he feels electricity shoot down his arm. "I'm Violet Hunter. Why are you here?" She asked. He started, he had been staring into her eyes. "Oh! Right!" He says and pulls up his sleeve and reveals a small tattoo of a seven petal turquoise flower that makes her stop. She looks at him with fear in her eyes. That was odd, he hadn't seen fear in her eyes at all in any of the things he had seen her in. "Am I right?!" He asked, worry and hope in his voice. She nods slowly. "You have to go." She says, pain showing in her ocean blue eyes that had entrances him. "What?! No! I can't leave now!" He cries. She has tears in her eyes. "I can't!" She says, voice wavering. Tears fall down her cheeks. He reacts immediately, wrapping his arms around her, she resists at first, but relents to his gentle touch, crying into his shoulder. He strokes her long, blonde hair. After a minute she stops and backs away from him. "I don't want to hurt you." She whispers. He feels tears in his eyes, she couldn't reject him! Not the one person in the world that was meant to be with him. "Then don't leave me." He whispers. She stops, hand inches from the doorknob, then walks towards him slowly. "There's something you need to know." She whispers. If it weren't for his super senses he wouldn't of heard. "What?" He asked. "There's a reason I didn't want to show the news my soul mark... it's because I have more than one." He was shocked into silence for a moment, but smiled a lopsided grin at her, "That's it?! I thought you were dying or something!" He says, walking towards her happily. She paused. "There's seven." She whispers. His foot falters and he hesitates. Seven soulmates?! She cringes. That snaps him out of it. He closes the distance between them and wrapped her in another hug. "Violet, I would share you with a hundred men." He whispers. He looks into her eyes and she hugs him tightly, so tight that if he hadn't had super strength she would have broken his ribs. He hugged her just as tight, feeling her tears fall onto his shoulder.

Once Violet had stopped crying she felt a peaceful feeling take control of her. She snuggled against his warm chest for a moment longer before grabbing onto his hand and pulling him into the other room to find her friends. Peter has a lopsided grin on his face as she led him to Diana who was snuggled against Bruce. The two of them were watching a nature documentary together. She paused the show, "Diana, this is Peter. Peter, Diana." She introduces quickly. "Hi Peter, is there anything important-" Diana started. "Oh, nothing. He's just my soulmate." She says casually. Diana squealed, jumping up and hugging Violet. "Does this mean-" she starts. "Yes," Violet says matter of factly. Diana laughed before grabbing Violet's hand and leading her to find Scarlet. The blue-eyed girl pulled her back using her strength and rolled her eyes the three of them walked into the room calmly- and were met with Scarlet running into Violet. "I'm so happy for you!" She cries. Peter chuckles quietly at the three girls. Scarlet and Diana turn on him. "If you hurt her in any way, I will find you and I will hurt you," Diana said, counting on the story of her attacking the hulk to work. It did. Violet allowed the two girls to talk for a few minutes before she walked out with Peter. The boy had a goofy grin on his face, "Okay Peter, tell me a little about yourself." Violet said, sitting down on a nearby couch. "Well, I'm a nerd, I love building Lego sets, I'm Spider-Man-" he starts, "Spider-Man?" Violet asks. He looks embarrassed before explaining his place as a 'friendly neighborhood Spider-Man'. She chuckles, "I'm also on the Academic Decathlon team, and I made these web shooters!" He says, showing them off. Violet giggles, actually giggles, at the boy. "Wait, Academic Decathlon team?" Violet asked, Peter nods. "How old are you?" The blue-eyed girl asks. "16!" Peter says happily. "It's so great to have finally met you!" He says, "I've waited two years to find you." He says with his lopsided grin. Violet blanches. "You're 16?" She asks, stunned. Peter nods again, "Is something wrong?" He asks. "No it's just- never mind. It's just kind of odd to find out your soulmate is underage." She says. Peter rolls his eyes. "You're not that much older than me!" He cries.

Natasha follows Jarvis' directions and winds up in the same living room as Violet. "Hey, Violet. Who's that?" She asked, sounding like the assassin Violet knew she was instead of the snarky yet kind girl she'd come to know. "Hi! I'm Peter Parker, Violet's soulmate." He says, holding his hand out to shake hers. She doesn't take it. "Is this kid telling the truth?" Natasha asked. Violet nods, frowning slightly at Natasha's hostility. Natasha inclines her head slightly at Peter and Violet sighs, why is she so odd? Probably just being protective. She was partially right.

Natasha feels as if a dagger had been pushed into her stomach and was being turned relentlessly, back and forth, back and forth. She feels frustration, irritation, and... jealousy. She didn't know where the jealousy played into it, but she didn't like this kid one bit. Although it was difficult to hate an idealistic teenage boy. She sees Peter drop his hand with a frown and turns back to his soulmate. She growls to herself as she thinks of that, Violet's soulmate.

All the Avengers (excluding Bruce) reacted the same way. All feeling an odd sense of loss they found hard to place. Peter, on the other hand, was reacting like a crazy fangirl, excited to meet all of his heroes. Thor squeezes the boy's hand significantly harder than need be, making the boy flinch slightly. Yet Peter grinned a boyish smile all the same, too excited to be meeting Thor Odinson. The five of them were already wondering where this boy had come from, how he'd gotten into their tower, and what they should do about him. Violet soon led her soulmate out of the room when she noticed some of the hostility coming from all of them.

After the girl leaves the others get into a long discussion about the boy, all of them felt better once they talked to the others. Clearly, something was off about the boy and they needed to protect their Violet. They decided that Tony had to do some digging on the boy and his past. They doubted he was truly her soulmate. Tony set Jarvis' main focus is to digging up dirt on that boy. None of them figured out why they were truly upset. They didn't have to, they would learn soon enough. Violet, on the other hand, had never been happier, but she couldn't shake the odd feelings coming from five of her soul marks.


	8. Chapter Seven

That newscaster had it coming, Violet's definitely in the right in this situation. Doesn't matter if she is though, when you're that hot it doesn't even matter.

-Excerpt from an unknown foreign account on

Third Person P.O.V.-

Peter marvels at the extraordinary technology, gasping as he speaks to Jarvis. Violet rolls her eyes, reminding herself that he was only a 16 year old. He grins at her before scampering into the other room.

"Tony, is it done yet?" Natasha asks irritably. Tony growls at her, "I've got everything but the mark! The hospital records are always sealed tight on minor's soul marks." He grouched. Steve paced nervously around the room while running a hand through his hair. Clint was lounging on a chair, seemingly fine except for his knee which was bouncing up and down. Thor was swinging his hammer in a circle, almost knocking down several pieces of furniture. Tony had been looking, and hacking, for over an hour now but had found nothing on her soul mark. The soul mark she had flashed on television hadn't been enough, they needed to see at least 90% of the soul mark to match it with another's. Tony just growled in frustration, finally setting Jarvis to the task instead of himself. Steve frowned, "do you guys think he's really her soulmate?" He asked quietly, almost afraid to voice the question. The five of them paused what they were doing, even Clint's leg stopped its incessant bouncing for a moment. "No," Natasha said, ever blunt. The others resumed their tasks or pacing immediately. They knew he couldn't be her soulmate- they just didn't know why he couldn't be.

Violet jogs behind Peter as he finally tours the whole floor. Peter smiles at her, he reminded her of a golden retriever. She rolled her eyes as he finally returned to the kitchen. "I can't believe you're my soulmate! You're definitely the coolest Avenger!" He says, practically bouncing of the walls. "Ha! Thanks." Violet says, assuming he was just lying to her. "Seriously! You're the most popular Avenger by far!" He says, plopping down on the couch in the connecting living room. She laughs as he pats the seat beside him, an invitation for her to sit by him. She accepts and snatched the remote out of his hand, looking for something good to watch. She had difficulty finding something interesting, Peter, on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted to watch. "I got something." He says, snatching the remote back. Violet: the documentary it read. "No! I refuse!" Violet cries, moving to stand. "Awww, come on Violet!" Peter begs. She looked back and saw hope in his chestnut eyes, "Fine! But if there's a movie I'm out." She relents. He grins broadly. "I thought you'd enjoy saying everything they got wrong, it would be like a fun get to know Violet game." He explains. She can't stop the small smile on her face, "I said fine!" She says. "I don't have the strength of 80 men! I'm 100% sure I didn't save that guy!" Violet cries fifteen minutes into the show. Peter grins, "Really? I thought you had super strength, not a measly strength of fifteen men." He jokes. She rolls her eyes at him. "If you aren't quiet you'll learn something about flying spiders." She quips. He chuckles, imagining her flying him around town. "David?! They put him in my documentary?!" She cries, "He was the guy that beat me until I got my super strength!" She says, furious. "Yeah! The two of us were best friends, inseparable even." He lies. She growls at him and takes deep, calming breaths until he was off the screen. About halfway through the movie Peter awkwardly sets an arm around Violet's shoulders, careful to not upset her wings. Scarlet bumbles into the room. "Hey Violet! Oooh! Your documentary! I think I'm in it too!" She says, plopping down next to Violet. "You were in a documentary about me?" Violet asks, surprised. "Yeah! Me and Diana! They wouldn't leave us alone until we said something about you." She said, smirking slightly. "Oh crap, what did you say?" She asks. Scarlet just smirks, "you'll just have to see." She says, cryptically. "Wing." She commands. Violet sighs and stretches her right wing out to the side for Scarlet to lean against. Scarlet and Diana were both 'obsessed with leaning on my wings' to quote Violet and, to quote Scarlet, 'we are obsessed with being comfy, your wings just provide that'. Peter chuckled, "Violet is- Violet's a handful. I'm pretty sure if she ever finds her soulmate she'll just run away." Diana said. "Pretty sure?! I'm 99% sure! Look, we love our soultonic, but she's clueless when it comes to emotions." Diana continues, "WAIT! Hold up! Was that David?! Don't listen to a thing that-" beep "says!" Scarlet cries. Violet laughs aloud as the girl goes on a rant with Diana just growling wolfishly beside her. "I'm glad you finally found your Sam." Scarlet says. "What makes you think he's Sam?" The blue-eyed girl asks, "Have you seen the way that boy looks at you?" Diana asks, completely ignoring the fact that 'that boy' was sitting right beside her. Peter frowns, "Sam?" He asks. Violet rolls her eyes, "don't worry about it. Friend stuff." She says. He sighs, but does not push. "Violet, I had a wonderful time, but I really need to go. Aunt May is going to murder me when I get home." Peter says before jumping out of the window and slinging his way downtown towards his home. When he arrives Aunt May is waiting in his room. He spider crawls in, "Sorry Aunt May, I can explain-" He starts. "I don't care what your excuse is! Unless you were forcibly taken-" she cuts in. But, like most families, they were similar. He cut her off as well. "I found my soulmate." He says, grin encompassing his face. Aunt May stops, mouth hanging half open. "She's perfect! I finally understand what everyone is talking about with soulmates and all! I barely even know her and I already don't know what I'd do without her." He says. Aunt May smiles, anger forgotten. "Oh! Tell me about her! What's her name? How old is she? What is she like?" She cries. Peter chuckles, "She's like sunshine after a hurricane, she's everything I have ever wished for. She's 18." He says, his aunt frowns at the age difference and he rolls his eyes, "her name is Violet." He finishes the questions, purposefully repeating them backwards. The aunt glares at him. "I thought you'd actually met your soulmate instead of that crazy super hero you're obsessed with!" She snaps, starting to stand, "No! Really! She's my soulmate! Look!" He says, pulling out his phone to show her soul mark. Aunt May was reluctant to believe him, but eventually gave in. "I'll need to meet this Violet soon." She says, not making up her mind completely yet. Peter chuckles, "I think I can arrange that, but isn't meeting the parents pretty serious in a relationship?" He asks. She rolls her eyes at him, swatting him on the back of the head as she moved to leave. Peter just grins merrily, thinking of all the interactions he had had with his soulmate that day. He found it difficult to concentrate on anything else that night.

Violet rolls her eyes as Diana and Scarlet mercilessly joke about Peter. "Did you see the nerd level?! I'm pretty sure it topped Violet's!" Scarlet joked. "Of course! I'm pretty sure he was Violet's number one fan!" Diana added. The two of them snickered as their friend glared. "What's got Violet so embarrassed?" Clint asked, smirk on his face as he sat down beside the girl in question. Scarlet chuckles, "Oh, nothing. Just talking about Lover Spider." She says, nickname already in place. Violet glares at her, although says nothing. Clint felt his smirk slide right off his face, for some reason he really didn't enjoy seeing the two together, or even hearing about it apparently. Diana just laughed in the corner quietly. Soon the whole gang had arrived to hear about the Spider. Natasha sat on the ground, knees to her chest beside Violet. Tony sat on the other side of Violet with Thor standing behind the couch, leaning forward and laughing heartily at Violet's antics. Steve was sitting in the recliner beside Clint, listening intently to Diana's story, she was leaning backwards, laughing and snuggling against her first soulmate. Clint had snuck an arm behind the back of the couch, suspiciously close to the blonde girl. Violet was reduced to a chuckling fit by one of Tony's off-center jokes, falling against Clint's side. She didn't seem to notice, but Clint did. His face reddened and he smiled thinly. Soon Diana and Bruce walked out of the room, the hulk reduced to a flustered blush and Diana whispering something about bonds. Scarlet snuck out of the room soon after, vacating her spot next to Violet's leg. That spot was soon taken by Steve. Tony then heard the fateful words, "I've never seen Firefly." Tony gasped, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically. Thor slapped him on the back, clearly trying to be friendly. Tony was reduced to a coughing fit. "You- gasp- have to see it." He wheezed. Violet chuckled. It looked like they had another tv show marathon. She found herself missing Peter's comforting presence, but she felt oddly at peace with the five of them. "Natasha, do you mind grabbing some popcorn?" Violet asked. Clint inhaled sharply, making Violet realize she was leaning against him. She blushed slightly, but soon covered it by thinking of the 'Spider Lover' as her friend had called him. Clint watched the deadly assassin turn. She had an exasperated expression. Everyone knew that Natasha did not do favors. She definitely didn't grab someone's popcorn like some dancing monkey. Violet felt the tension, soon realizing what she had asked. But she just smiled, "Come on! What are you gonna do? Assassinate me?" She asked, grin firmly in place. Natasha scowled, everyone twitched between the two girls. But the assassin just stood and walked into the kitchen. When she returned she carried a bowl of popcorn. "Thanks! You're the best Nat." Violet says, already chomping on the contents of the bowl. Natasha frowned for a second, before grinning thinly at the girl. Everyone was silently watching the exchange. Thor felt jealous that she had said such things to the short girl and not him. He left for a moment as Tony booted up the tv. There was an almost burning smell coming from the kitchen before Thor returned, hand holding a plate high in the air victoriously. "I have made the pops of tart!" He says formally, placing the plate in the blue-eyed girl's lap. She laughed lightly, "Thanks Thor!" She says, setting a hand on his that was set on the back of the couch. She felt joy and giddiness coming from her wrist, while jealousy and aggravation came from five of the others. Especially the black spider. She didn't know why, but she moved her leg to the side so it was beside Natasha. The girl glances at it for a moment, surprised, before leaning against it gently. Tony soon started the show by saying, "Jarvis, play Firefly on Hulu." The AI obeyed and by the end of the first episode they were all entranced in the nerdy space western. Clint and Tony got up to stretch, stiff from their seats beside Violet, who was sitting forward in her seat. Thor hopped over the couch and took Clint's seat while Natasha slithered into Tony's. The billionaire and marksmen give the two of them death glares before settling down on the floor by Violet's leg. The winged girl just chuckled, more like giggled, at the exchange. Soon they had watched six episodes, the Avengers stealing spots sneakily whenever one stood up until everyone had had a turn beside the girl. Soon Violet's eyes had dropped shut and she had fallen against Steve's shoulder. He just blushed before gently carrying her to her room.


	9. Chapter Eight

Third P.O.V.-

Monday-

Violet rolled, sending a light leg out, trying to be gentle yet fast. Natasha jumped into the air, careening towards the blonde girl. She sent her wings to the side and pushed herself backwards using them to her advantage. Today she was supposed to be using her wings, no hands. Sarcastic 'yay's had ensued when she had heard the news. "I love Soccer and all, but seriously!" She has said. She swings a wing towards Natasha, who rolled to the side. She flapped into the air as she saw her friend send a kick. She landed behind her, pushing her forward with a soft shove to the back with her left wing (Violet had recently learned she had a dominant wing!). Violet grinned as Natasha sprinted at her. She ran towards her, shoving her by the shoulders with the tips of her wings and pushing her to the ground. She grinned and lowered herself, her weight held on the assassin and her feet dangling a foot in the air. She sets herself down further until she was straddling the girl with her legs. She leans forward, "I win." She whispers. Violet grins, loving the feeling of defeating her advisory. She didn't notice the look on Natasha's face.

Natasha looked up at Violet and felt the breath knocked out of her. She didn't know what to think. For the first time she realized the beauty of the young girl. Her playful smirk, her happy demeanor, and the way she was standing over her. When Violet let her up finally, Natasha felt awkward near the girl, like she had been thinking things she shouldn't have been. When Violet stands up and helps the assassin to her feet, she can't help but blush slightly. She looked away, silent until it dispersed. It didn't help when she heard the smack talk from the younger girl (for some reason that was a turn on for her). "Hey, I think you left something back there. Oh! Wait! That's your win streak!" She snarks, laughing at her own joke. "Cat got your tongue? That's alright, I've got more burns." She continues. Natasha finally turned to her, "One lucky shot does not a winner make." She returns, grinning. "Ah, is that how it's gonna be, maybe I'll need to show you again sometime." She finishes, walking backward and winking at the redhead. Natasha shook her head violently as Violet walks out of the room.

Tuesday-

Steve throws a heavy punch. Violet's wing flies in front of her face, taking the force in full. She barely felt it. Turns out her wings took blows easily. "Gotta do better than that Sleeping Beauty." She jokes, playfully grinning. "Hey! I got that reference!" Steve says proudly. Violet throws a punch- yes a punch- with her wing. Thor was right, it was nice to fight with her wings. They took the blows easily, had longer reach for their own attacks, and were able to block herself and another. She smacked him upside the head with her left wing as he blocked the right. She strode forward confidently as Steve took a few hasty steps backwards after the hard hit. "Hope I'm doing well, I'm just winging it." She says, grinning at her own pun. Steve smiled, he liked it when she made jokes like that. It meant she was trying to make a universal reference that he would easily understand. While he was distracted slightly, she wrapped him in one of her wings. His eyes widened and he squirmed in the grip, trying to free himself from her grasp. He was unsuccessful. "Having trouble there Steve?" She asks, blue eyes sparkling. She lifts him two feet into the air and pulls him towards her. "I win." She whispers, just as she had the day before to Natasha. She drops him to the floor and his knees almost fail him as he looks into her eyes. He shakes his head to remove his eyes from her retreating figure.

Wednesday-

Clint crouched behind the AC of a nearby building, checking behind him to look for his opponent. He heard a small flapping sound and jumped to his feet, sending an arrow towards the sound. "Gah!" Violet cried. He watched her swoop to the side, barely avoiding the shot. "Rude! Don't you know you never hit a lady in the wing?" She shouted. "Didn't know you were a lady, V." He responded, ducking as an arrow flies towards him from her bow. "There's a lot of things you don't know, Katniss." She said. He checked behind the AC unit after hearing her voice. He wasn't sure where it had come from. He didn't find it. Then he heard a soft padded footstep. He spun- too late. A rubber arrow was stuck to his chest, he never got to release the arrow he already had nocked. "See? Looks like Everdeen didn't survive this game." She jokes, walking up to him. He rolls his eyes playfully at her, "Whatever, I'd have gotten supplies for my good looks." He says. She laughs, not admitting that she too thought that would occur. She wrapped a wing around him and hoisted him onto her back before taking off for the tower, "Hold on!" She calls, doing a tight barrel roll soon after to mess with him. She sees a blinding flash, "Gah!" She calls, swerving as it blinds her. "Calm down! It's just the news!" Clint says, reassuringly stroking her hair. When he realized what he had been doing his hand jumped away, his face turning slightly red. She muttered under her breath. Clint didn't catch it all, but he did hear, "Meddling SOBs." He laughed, although not as heartily as he normally would. He was still trying to get past the last incident. She set down softly, allowing Clint off of her back. "Violet! Violet! Have you found your soulmate yet!" Called one. She ignored the question. "Violet! Violet! How many soul marks do you have?!" Another called. Clint's head snapped to the reporter, fear and excitement bubbling in him. Although he did not know why. "I already showed you my soul mark! If y'all don't back off I'll have to go all Brittany Spears on you!" She snapped, but winked at the camera. Clint stumbled as he followed her her inside. Why did it excite him so much to hear that question? And more importantly, why did the answer depress him so much?

Thorsday-

She flapped into the air, circling around Thor's head. He laughed heartily as she recounted her week of winged practices. She was now fully adept at using her wings. They were just like her arms and legs now. She didn't know what she would do without them. "Lady Violet, seeing as you have reached the end of your quest to master your wings, would you care to accompany me to a celebration?" He asked formally. "Remember Thor, casual. I would love to go and celebrate! By the way, this better not be a date. I've found my soulmate after all." She says, eyes glittering and lips widening to a grin. Thor stumbles, "I- Lady Violet. Of course not-" He starts. "Thor! I'm joking! Let's go!" She interrupts. He grins and she flies to her room to retrieve a dusty harness and comfy hoodie. She had forgotten how restricting the harness was. Had she really worn this everyday? That was before she had spread her wings so to say. She laughed at her own joke. She really was a mess. She started to leave, but then doubled back, grabbing a pair of sunglasses and a bat. She flew down to Thor and they snuck onto the street, trying to blend in. And they did fairly well. Violet led the Norse god to the ice cream store, eager to share it with her friend. "Cream of ice? I do not understand Lady-" Violet slaps a hand over his mouth. "No names, remember? And try to speak like a human!" She whispers. He nods, surprised by the effect her touch had on him. They ordered their ice cream and walked around the square. They were completely unrecognized. Until a small girl ran up to Violet. "Phoenix! Phoenix! Mommy, it's the Phoenix!" She cried loudly. Violet flinched, turning to the girl who was rushing up to her, grin on her face. Everyone turned to face her. She pulled her hat down further. The girl didn't care though. "It's her, mommy! It's really her!" She laughed happily. The mother came running up. "Sorry, miss. She really thinks everyone in a hoodie is- wait! It is you!" She shouts. Everyone stops. Violet sighed and took of her sunglasses and hat. She swiped the hoodie off of her and released her holster. She had already been spotted anyways. "Phoenix! Phoenix! Can I have your autograph?!" The girl asked. "Of course! Oh! Wait, I don't have a paper. How 'bout I do you one better? What's your name?" She says, "Danica!" She little eight year old girl cries. Violet grins and nods, pulling out a pen (because you doesn't carry a pen in their hoodie pocket!) and signing the hat, To Danica, my biggest fan -Violet (aka the Phoenix). She gently placed the hat on the girl's head. "Now if your school or bullies give you any problems about the hat, just text me- I left my number on the inside." She says, winking. The girl tears up, clutching the hat to her head. "Thank you!" She says. "Aw! Don't cry Danica." She says, pulling the girl into a hug. The girl clutches onto her shirt for a moment. As she pulls away, a part of Violet's shirt rides up to reveal a soul mark. Thor's eyes fly to it. A small red Shape sits there. It resembled an M. The girl remains oblivious as she stares up at her hero. "Thank you." She whispers. Her mother grabbed her daughters hand, "You're my daughter's favorite Avenger. You're her role model. Thank you so much." She says. Violet just smiled. "Of course!" She responded. Danica may have been oblivious to the mark, but Thor was certainly not. And neither was the Avengers News team that had just showed up and started recording. Thor was silent as they flew home. He was trying to figure out if that was a familiar symbol.

Friday-

Friday-

Violet leaned back in her chair. "Thanks, Stark, but I think you've taught me all you can. I already passed three years of college. I'm ready for the final exams." She boasts. Tony rolled his eyes, but passes out the test. When she finished, she watched anxiously as he graded it. "You passed." He says, glowing with pride. She screams out her celebration and does an odd dance. "Wooooooohooooooooo!" She called, pumping her fists into the air. He laughs, "In just two days under six months you finished college." He says (A/N- bear ? with me, I don't care if it is realistic for her to have passed college by now. Deal with it.). She laughs happily. Tony feels his eyes gravitate to her, he didn't understand it, but there was something about her that intrigued him. He couldn't stop watching her laugh, her gleeful face. And he couldn't stop thinking about the brain that delicate face had just beneath the surface. He was definitely smitten, although he didn't quite know it.

Saturday-

Violet texted Peter. I'm coming over to your place. Tony demanded I show my soulmate to the world. We're going on the Avengers News tonight. Wear something casual. She sent. He texted back seconds later. What?! I'm not ready to go on Avengers News! I don't have a tux! He sent. She rolled her eyes. I just told to dress casual! Plus, just be yourself. You're my soulmate, everyone will love you!

He was a mess when they got there. Nerves shot, knee bouncing, stumbling over his words. But she took his hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. That gave him all the strength he needed. "Are you comfortable with sharing your soulmate?" The anchor asked suddenly. Peter paused, not expecting the question. "Yes. I don't care how many there are. Violet is the one for me." He says confidently.


	10. Chapter Nine

hird Person P.O.V.

Sunday-

Clint screams. Natasha's head pops up off her pillow. She changes in thirty seconds flat and sprints out the doorway, running towards the sound of her friend's scream. She slams against the door, busting it open. "Clint?!" She cries. A form comes out of the restroom, she barely recognizes him. "Clint?!" She cries again, this time in confusion. The two stare at each other in silence. Clint was not like how she remembered him. His rough features were smoothed, giving him a youthful quality. She suddenly found it quite impossible for her to guess Clint's age, it was equally probable for him to be 20 or 40. In fact, he didn't look like any age. Natasha didn't know it, but she looked very similar to her longtime friend. Suddenly she realized what this must mean, "Clint! You met your- our soulmate!" Natasha cried, envy ringing through her. Clint finally shook his head, clearing his mind. He grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her to the bathroom- even as she hissed at his touch. She froze when she saw herself in the mirror. She had never been one to stare at herself (except when going on missions), but she did know what she looked like. And this was not it. That meant- who was it?! She didn't know, but she had a plan- of sorts. She rushed out of the room and down the hall to Steve's room. She banged on the door, pounding quite profusely. When he opened the door, confusion and alarm written on his face, he said, "Is everything alright? Where's Violet?" Natasha looked into the soldier's face and barely recognized it. She just strode down the hall with determination. She pounded on the billionaire, philanthropist, and whatever else he called himself's door. Her suspension was confirmed yet again. She broke into a sprint and threw her fist at the last door. Thor stepped out. She didn't believe it was possible for a demigod to look ageless, but indeed she was wrong. She couldn't even tell what age he was supposed to look like. She didn't explain, but instead walked to the kitchen and plopped down on a chair. The four of them hustled into the room soon after, trying to figure out what was the matter. She didn't say anything, but instead allowed the buffoons to figure out what had happened for themselves. She was busy trying to figure out who she had met six months ago. She thought of the missions she had gone on lately- but she quickly cut those out of the running. She considered the staff, but there hadn't been any new hires so that took them out. So she went through the team. She sat up straighter, thinking hard about the options. She kind of forgot why after a minute, she started thinking about the newest recruit. She thought about her long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. She smiled despite herself. Then it dawned on her, her mouth dropped open and she didn't notice the hand waving in front of her face. She jumped as Clint snapped his fingers at her. "Nat? You okay?" He asked, worry ringing in his voice. Natasha just nods slowly, taking a deep breath. "Well, I now, finally, concede it's a girl. A young one too..." she said. The others eyes snap to her, hanging onto her every word. "Violet." She whispers. The room was quiet as everyone considered the possibility.

Violet yawns broadly, rolling out of bed with her eyes half closed. She needed a coffee. She felt odd, like her body was made anew. She just assumed it was because of the late night date with Peter. She comes into the kitchen, "Hey." She says, noticing five familiar forms on the couch. She waits a minute for the coffee, yawning again. When it finally completed she slouched into the living room, sipping on her coffee. The others were strangely quiet, so she looked up. Her coffee fell from her hands. She saw Natasha walk up to her, grabbing onto her wrist. She pulled up the girl's sleeve and soul mark concealer. A small black spider with a red dot looked back at her. The other four slowly walked up, pulling at different articles of clothing to reveal their soul marks. A small hammer on her right wrist. A shield on her rib cage, an arrow on her calf, and a red triangle on her hip. There was a collective silence, before tears sprung to Violet's eyes. She runs out of the room towards her own, but five pairs of feet thundered behind her. Steve was the first to reach her, grabbing her arm. "Where are you going, Doll?!" He asked, already choosing a pet name. She pulled feebly at his grip, but didn't truly try. "I'm sorry." She whispered before breaking down to tears and collapsing into Thor's awaiting arms. Steve grabbed her hand while Clint grabbed the other, Natasha stroked her hair gently, and Tony just stood there motionless for a minute, before finally stepping forward and looping an arm around her waist. The six of them stood there for a minute, not noticing Scarlet who had snuck into the room with her camera out. She was grinning and taking photos the whole time.

Violet felt at a peace she had never felt before in her life, in the arms of her soulmates. Well five of them. She looked up and saw five worried faces. She took a deep breath in, soaking in the feeling before she told them she couldn't. "Don't." Natasha said, ever the mind reader. Violet just nodded feebly. After about five minutes, they gravitated to the living room. Violet took her normal seat, Natasha beat the others to her right hand side and Thor rushed to the left. Clint laid beside her calf with his mark, leaning on her leg and looking up at her. Tony growled and took his seat at her feet, leaning against the hip with his mark. Steve somehow slithered behind her and held her around the waist. She wasn't sure how he did that. She felt Natasha rest a head on her shoulder slowly, looking up at her as if asking for permission. She had never seen the assassin look so worried. She smiled and nodded gently. Natasha grinned and snuggled against her. They sat there for a comfortable ten minutes, each getting as close as they could to their soulmate. "I understand if you guys aren't okay with this." She whispered quietly. The others all snapped to attention, all shaking at their heads. She felt herself start to cry, she had never felt happier. She reached her wing around behind Natasha and allowed her to cuddle into the warmth. She grabbed the remote and flicked it to her with her wing as well, catching it easily and turning on Firefly on Hulu. They all fell asleep within the first episode. They had never felt so at peace or calm.

About two hours later, Violet awakes to see Scarlet and Diana looking at her, pride on their faces. "Look at our little Violet, all grown up," Scarlet says. Violet rolls her eyes. Diana tosses her phone towards her, "Might wanna text Lover Spider." She says, sinking onto the couch beside Natasha with Scarlet. The two of them snuggled into her wing, greedily seeking the warmth. She laughs before texting Peter. She didn't know what to say, so she just sent Peter, I found some soulmates. May wanna come to the tower. She sent it. Within the minute Peter responded, on my way.

When Peter arrived, Violet and her five soulmates (plus the two soultonics) were all asleep again. Peter clears his throat. Natasha wakes up. "Oh! Peter! It's not what it looks like! I mean-" Peter cut her off. "I understand, I got a text." He whispers before crawling past Thor and sitting in the small space between Thor and Violet, near her forearm mark. About fifteen minutes later, the two of them were asleep again.

About an hour later, Jarvis spoke. "Sir, I understand you have just figured out who your soulmate is, but Director Fury is on the phone." Tony and the others started, waking up suddenly. "Okay, patch him through, Jarvis," Tony says, yawning. The one-eyed man's face appeared on the giant television. "Um... I'm glad to see there has been some team bonding..." He starts awkwardly. "Don't worry, sir. We're Violet's soulmates! Well, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Thor, and I are. Can I call you by your real names now?!" Peter asked excitedly. The director was stunned silent. "Well, Miss Hunter, congratulations are in order." He says. She just grins and nods. "Thanks! So, what was the news?" She asked. He started, "Oh! Right! We got news of Loki's scepter in Sokolova. We're going to need you to retrieve it." He says. Violet sighs, she had just gotten all but one of her soulmates together, couldn't they have a day without superhero interference. She guessed they couldn't.

"Hey, Nat!" Violet said, plopping down in the copilot seat beside her. Natasha smiled slightly, putting a hand over Violet's. "Do you think we're going to have any... complications?" The blue-eyed girl asked. Thor answered for Natasha. "Of course not, my Lady Violet! With us by your side, there is no problem you must fear!" He boasted. She laughed quietly, "I'm sure Thor, although you are easily vanquished by a box of Pops of Tarts." She said, chuckling. Tony laughed, putting a hand on her chair. "I knew my soulmate would be hilarious." He said, his eyes twinkling. Natasha side eyed him, "your soulmate? I think you mean our soulmate." She said, sounding slightly possessive. "Guys! Calm down! It's not like any of you were interested in me yesterday, you have no right to be possessive." She quipped. The others fell silent for a minute before Natasha spoke, "That's not entirely true..." she whispered. Everyone's eyes snapped to her. She explained her incidents when she had thought about Violet. The others were silent before they each, in turn, relived their own. By the end, they were all blushing, but Violet was laughing quite profusely. All five of the Avengers found themselves focusing on the girl laughing, entranced by her. The ship went slightly off course and they snapped back to attention.

Violet swoops towards the building, intent on finding the scepter. She hears a loud cry and twists midair to see a girl cowering as a piece of rubble fell towards her. Violet flapped her wings hard, propelling herself towards the girl, pushing her limit. She landed quickly and shot a hand up, catching the piece of building. The girl glances up at her- and Violet knew. This was the seventh one. The final soulmate. She swung her other arm out and grabbed the girl around the waist before flapping her wings and carrying them into the sky. The girl screamed and Violet saw weird red- things in the air. "Don't worry! It's me, your soulmate." She said, trying to soothe the frightened girl. She stopped and looked her in the eyes before pulling up her shirt to reveal an aqua seven petal flower. Yes indeed, she had found her seventh and final soulmate. What was she going to do?!

Violet. Even her name sounded perfect. She had waited her whole life for this girl, she wasn't going to let some stupid war get in the way. She had a horrifying flashback to sitting beside a bomb, just waiting for it to go off. The only thing that had kept her and her brother going was their soul marks. They weren't going to leave their soulmates without them. That just wasn't fair and they wouldn't let that happen. So, naturally, it was important to her when she met the soulmate she had been waiting her whole life to see and to thank. And to love.


	11. Chapter Ten

Violet flapped her wings, propelling herself and the unfamiliar girl. Her unfamiliar soulmate. "I'm Wanda, by the way." She said. Violet grinned, enjoying listening to the girl's odd accent. "It's really nice to meet you." Violet said, winking at the girl as she infiltrated the facility. "We're looking for the scepter." Violet told her. "Got it, I know exactly where it is." Wanda replied, grabbing onto Violet's hand as they landed. Wanda pulls her out of the room and down a series of hallways. "Wanda?! What are you doing?" Asked a voice, a figure appearing in front of them. "I found her." Wanda whispered, smiling wistfully. "This is her?!" The guy asked, looking excited. "Yes. She is going for the scepter. I'm helping her get it." The newest soulmate said. "Well, I'm not going to let my sister do it alone." He said, standing beside Wanda. ""This is my brother, Pietro." She explained, continuing to lead them down staircases. Suddenly, Natasha appeared out of nowhere, throwing a punch at Wanda. "Violet, run!" She cried as she was caught by Wanda's odd things. She stepped between Wanda and Natasha. "There's some things I probably need to tell you, but first please release her." Violet said. Wanda waved her hand, dismissing the particles. "This the seventh?" Natasha asked, catching her breath. "Yeah." Violet responded, starting to explain her soulmate situation. "Well, I'm in." Wanda said simply. She'd been waiting for and imagining her soulmate for too long to not accept this. They found the scepter finally and made their way out. "We got it!" Violet spoke into the comm. "And we found something else." Natasha said, smirking. Violet glared at her. "What's she talking about?" Tony asked suspiciously. Violet sighed loudly. "We'll tell you later, Tony." She said, grabbing onto Wanda and Natasha's waists and soaring into the air, allowing Pietro to run underneath her. She spiraled down into the work vehicle, waiting for the rest of the team. When they all arrived, Wanda sent her tendrils out at Tony, trying to suffocate him. "Wanda! Wanda! Calm down, I kind of like that buffoon." She said, winking at Tony. "Everyone in this car, excluding Pietro, is my soulmate. There's one more back at the tower." Violet said, placing a hand on Natasha as she drove. Thor grinned foolishly. She leaned back against the Norse God, grinning back at him. Wanda glared at Tony, watching him closely. "Alright. I don't trust him one bit, but I'll give him a chance." She said, still watching him closely. "Okay, Wanda. I'm sure he'll meet your standards. By the way, this is Natasha, Thor, Steve, and Clint." She said, smiling at each of them in turn.

When they returned, Violet started to introduce the others. "It's nice to meet you, Wanda! I was wondering who the seventh would be!" Peter said, smiling silly. Wanda raised an eyebrow, "This little puppy is your soulmate?" Wanda said to her soulmate. "Yeah, you'll get used to him." She said, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked over at his soulmate, his eyes glistening with adoration. Violet saw a flash from the corner of her eyes, her soulmates all surrounded her, making sure she was safe. It was just a paparazzo. "That's interesting, I never noticed that mark on your wrist." He says. Violet's hand flashed to her sleeve. They hadn't put her soul mark blockers in place after this morning's reveal. "Or that one..." He said, snapping a picture of her hammer mark. Thor's eyes locked onto his mark, staring at it. "Everyone's going to love the new soulmate skin..." He said. "Remind me again how long you've known Peter? Two weeks?" He asked, staring at them with a grin. "Tell me honestly, how many soulmates do you have?" He asked. Natasha glared at him, murder in her eyes. Violet set a calming hand on Natasha's arm. "It's fine. Sir, if you don't print this out or whatever, I'll go on whatever TV show you want me to and talk about it." Violet offered. The guy's eyes popped. "That sounds great. You'll be on Avengers News at 8:00. I get to show the pictures afterwards, though." He said. Violet nodded, sighing slightly as they walked into the tower. "This is going to be awkward," Peter said. "Of course it is. But who really cares? Tony, you're going to help these two join the Avengers. They're both powered and this is now a soulmate team." Violet demanded. "But Peter's young and I don't know if I trust these two new guys." Tony started. Violet eyes him, her face impassive. "You want me safe, right? Isn't it the best for all of you to be there then?" She asked. Tony was silent, "Dang it. Why do you have to be so damn smart?" He groaned, pulling out his phone to text Nick. "Yeah, we've got some new recruits." Tony started, walking out of the room. "Well, what's the best way to tell the world you have seven soulmates?" Violet asked. Scarlet and Diana walked into the room. "Personally, I favor walking in there with all them showing and acting like it's no big deal," Scarlet said, grinning. "That's an idea. I bet you wouldn't do that though, you weren't exactly proud of that shoe when you got it." Diana responded. Pietro perked up, "A shoe?" He asked, his interest peaked. Scarlet turned to him. "Yeah." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. Pietro pulls up his sleeve to reveal a small red pendant.

Diana and Violet's eyes widened, "You finally found your shoe." Diana whispered, watching as Scarlet's eyes started to fill with unshed tears. Pietro walked up to her, taking her hand in his. Everyone started to make their way out of the room, it was rude to intrude on soulmates meeting. Violet had to grab onto Wanda's hand and pulled her out. "I bet your glad for your soultonic finding her soulmate. Now all that's left is Diana's second one." Tony said, sliding up beside Violet and trying to put his arm around her. Wanda's hands flashed towards him, "Don't even think about it." She snapped, stepping closer to Violet as red tendrils played in her hand. Violet chuckled, "Sorry Tony. Looks like you'll have to find a way to prove yourself." She said, grinning. Tony glared at Wanda, not making the situation any better. Violet just chuckled and walked into the living room, her soulmates trailing behind her. "Anyone want to come with me to the interview? I really don't want to go alone." Violet asked. All her soulmates agreed, each intent on spending some time with her.

About two hours later, Pietro and Scarlet walk into the room, their clothes wrinkled and their hair disheveled. Diana gasps, "Scarlet?! Oh my gosh! Did you even have a conversation with the man before you bonded?!" She cried, grinning even as she scolded. Wanda jumped to her feet, striding towards her brother. She starts speaking in a foreign language none of the others understand, but they can tell it was a 'talking to'. Pietro's face turned red as he turned away, trying to defend himself in the same language, but unable to get a word in during her rant. Violet noticed her soulmates each staring at her (excluding Wanda), whether it outright like Natasha and Clint or a side eye with a blush like Steve and Peter. She rolled her eyes at the six. They'd only known they were soulmates for a day and they were already thinking about bonding! Can't a girl want some romance from her seven soulmates? She checked her watch, 7:30. "We should get going if we're going to make the interview." She said finally.

When they all arrived, the newscaster just about fainted. "The whole team?! We were told to prepare for Violet... Not that we don't want you, we do!" The little man, motioning for some help to retrieve some chairs. Violet chuckled and walked into the changing room, quickly changing into clothes that would reveal her soul marks. She strode out, laughing quietly as she saw the people hurrying to prepare for the Avengers. She slide into the middle seat with Peter and Wanda on either side of her. "Today we have several special guests, welcome Avengers!" He said as the camera zoomed out to show the guests. "So, I notice that many of you now have what we call 'Soulmate Skin'. Would you like to elaborate on that?" He asked. Violet grinned broadly. "Yes, actually. I would like to share with the world all of my soul marks." She said. The newscaster's interest was peaked. She shows them all of her seven soul marks. "These seven wonderful people are my soulmates. This girl beside me that you don't know is Wanda Maximoff. Her and Peter are both hoping to join the team soon." She said, placing a hand on Peter's leg. He grinned foolishly at the contact. The newscaster's jaw dropped, he was incapable of responding or speaking. "That's all we really wanted to tell you." Violet summed up, "If you don't have any follow up questions..." She said, trailing off. He snapped to attention. "Oh, uh, do you mind if we check to make sure your soul marks?" He asked. She nodded, allowing some assistants to check her soul marks with a small device. "They're real." One of them said, their eyes wide. "Ladies and gentlemen, not only have we witnessed all the Avengers' soulmates, but also a world record for most soulmates!" The newscaster cried. Violet grinned, looking at all of her soulmates individually. She was surprised at how quickly she could have feelings for them.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Life was a bit different in the tower ever since the soulmate reveal. The Avengers now seemed intent on making life as easy and enjoyable as possible for their shared soulmate. "Would you like me to make you the pops of tarts?" Asked Thor. "Would you like to skip training? You look sore." Steve would say. "Would you like some new tech? I've got some spare suits..." Tony would offer. "Would you like to skip the next mission? You look worn down." Natasha would sneak in. "Here, let me carry that for you." Clint would offer, conveniently forgetting her super strength. "I will not let Tony Stark near you! That man is evil!" Wanda would snap, scandalized at the prospect. "Enough!" Violet cried two days after they had told the world. "I am not a frail little doll! I can take care of myself without all of you hovering!" She snapped. "Now, tonight Peter asked me to meet his Aunt May and I am going! By the time I get back, I expect you and Wanda to work through whatever this is." She said, gesturing madly with her arms. "Natasha, I expect you to stop trying to get me to stop coming to missions! Steve, you're going to train with me whether I'm your soulmate or not! Thor, I can get my own food without you constantly offering Pops of Tart! Clint, I can freaking carry 600 pounds. I'm pretty sure you can't! Tony, stop it with the suits! In fact, just because I'm all of your soulmate doesn't mean you have to treat me differently than before! I enjoy our training time and our lazy days on the couch!" Violet snapped, listening as they all apologized quietly. Violet stormed out of the room to get ready for dinner. She threw on a holster and grabbed hoodie along with some sweatpants. It was kind of hard for her to dress formally without giving away her identity. She swooped out of the window and flew to Peter's apartment entrance, pressing her wings to the holster and threw on a hoodie. She walked in the door, her head down and discreetly made her way to their apartment. When she knocked on the door, a woman she assumed was Aunt May opened the door. "Thank you, ma'am." She said, walking in. "Peter, can you please tell me why I got so dressed up for meeting your soulmate and she's in workout clothes." The girl said, looking at her shrewdly. "Aunt May! She can't get dressed up or everyone will know who she is!" Peter cried, scandalized. "Sure, sure. Like she's all that famous." Aunt May said. Violet smiled at the aunt. "Yeah, I probably would have been noticed. I have a very well known feature. Sorry for the hoodie though." Violet returned, taking off her hoodie. "Oh. I apologize. I don't really watch the news..." Aunt May said. Violet just smiled, "Sorry, it's kind of hard to find dresses that have room for my holster." She said, taking a seat at the table. "It's all right. Sit down honey." She said, fussing over the girl. About fifteen minutes later, Peter sat down beside her. "Well, Aunt May, I thought I should let you know she has seven soulmates. I know you didn't watch the news episodes I was in so..." Peter rambled. "Seven soulmates?!" Aunt May cried. "That must be a handful. Maybe you'll be able to take care of my little Peter." She said, already alright with the situation. Violet chuckled, placing a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder. "I don't know if anyone can handle this little guy." She said. Peter blushed slightly, trying to not pay attention to the hand on his shoulder. "That's true. So, will you two be moving out, huh?" Asked the Aunt, winking. Peter blushes, "What? I- uh- Aunt May!" He cried, face reddening. "Ma'am, we haven't really talked about that." Violet said, laughing as she watched Peter spluttering. "Well, I think it would be nice for Peter to move into the tower." Aunt May said, grinning. Peter stopped, his fork halfway to his mouth. "Aunt May!" He gasped. Violet grinned at Peter. "Come on, Honey. Why don't you just give it a try? I'll be alright." She said, smiling at him. "Well, all of the others live at the tower..." Peter trailed off. "Yeah! Go on my little Pete, I'll be perfectly fine." She said. "Are you sure, Aunt May?" He asked worriedly. "Of course! I know you'll have a wonderful time with little Violet. Just make sure to call me every night." She says, already walking out of the room to get his stuff together. "Sorry about my Aunt May. She's a little bit odd." He apologized. "It's fine. It's kind of cute actually. Like you." She whispered the last part. Peter blushed again. "Come on, Violet. Not in front of my Aunt!" He said, grinning despite the words. "Aw, fine. I'm sure Tony will have your room ready by the time we get back." Violet said, pulling out her phone to text Stark. He texted back within the minute. Alright, it'll be ready when you get home. Miss you, Winged Wonder. He sent. She rolled her eyes at the 'winged wonder'. They'd all been trying to get some flirting in ever since they had learned. Aunt May walked in with two large bags. "Here you go, my little Petey. I'm going to miss you, but I want you to be happy." She says, hugging him tightly. "Take care of him, Violet." She says, hugging her as well. Violet's eyes widened. She wasn't really used to hugs, but she made herself me reciprocate it anyways. "I will." She promised.

About an hour later, Violet stood up, stretching. "Alright, I guess we better get going." She said, leading Peter to a window. He grinned goofily, "Do I get a ride finally?" He asked excitedly. Violet winked and nodded. She released the holster and swooped into the air. "WHOOOHOOO!" Peter cried as he clung to her back. She smirked, putting on some speed as she neared their destination. She landed gently on her bedroom balcony. Mind unlocking the door? She asked her soultonics. Ugh! Can't you just break in with that super strength a yours? Diana moped, making her way to the door. Where's Scarlet? Violet asked. With her beautiful shoe. She joked, raising an eyebrow at Peter. Tony got him a room and he's moving in. Violet responded. Where's the Hulk by the way? She responded, smirking as she saw Peter's confusion at their silent conversation, it was clear they were communicating, he just didn't know how. Ugh, he went on another retreat to try and learn self control. He's been really serious about that since meeting me apparently. Diana responded as they exited their room. Pfft! Lame. Violet said, trying to console her soultonic. "Violet! There you are! We've got a mission!" Tony called. "We'll be back in a few days, Doll." Steve said, grabbing a bag. "Oh no you don't! I don't care how much you complain, I'm coming inside or outside the air carrier!" Violet snapped, running back into her room to grab the necessary equipment. "Diana! Don't let Scarlet touch my stuff! And take care of Peter while I'm gone." Violet cried, coming out of her room. "I'm on Lover Spider watch?! Seriously?!" She cried, glaring at Peter. "What! No! I'm coming with you!" Peter called, shouldering his backpack. "I'm not taking care of a puppy while we're gone." Wanda said in her intriguing accent. "Well, he had the right to come... Fury accepted him and Wanda last night. You're to go by Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch." Tony interrupted, staring at the two. Wanda stared back at him, her glare icy cold. "Come on, we gotta get going if we'll be there in time!" Natasha snapped, her one small bag in her hand. Clint rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Nat. It'll be fine if we take just a minute longer." He said. Natasha glared at him. "Enough, friends! Now is not the time for bickering!" Thor called, stepping in between them. "Come on! We gotta get going before Pietro learns we're going!" Wanda hissed, already running up the stairs. The others all followed quickly, climbing into the carrier in under a minute. "If we'd been a little bit faster Violet would be safely in the tower." Tony grouched. Wanda glared at him, putting a protective arm on Violet as she watched him. "I thought I told you two to figure it out while I was gone!" She snapped, making the rest of the occupants glad they weren't the receiver of her wrath. "We started to work on it, but then we got the call." Tony said quietly, his head bowed down. "Well, I'm not talking to either of you until you figure this out!" Violet cried, slapping Wanda's hand off of her arm. The two grumbled before gravitating to a back room. Thor was grinning, "I always hoped my soulmate would be a force to be reckoned with." He said. Violet rolled her eyes, "I don't know how I would handle all of you without being one." She grumbled. They could all hear muffled screaming from the other room. "That seems to be going well." Natasha quipped, smirking. "Yeah, no kidding." Clint remarked. "Wait, if Thor's the oldest one here, does that mean we all live until we're as old as he is?!" Peter cried. Everyone was silent. "How old is Thor?" Wanda finally asked. "I am immortal, which means I am without age." He said. Peter grinned gleefully. "Does this make us all immortal then?" He asked, leaning back in his seat. "I guess it does." Violet spoke quietly. "And I thought I was out of my era now..." Steve said, making Violet laugh profusely. "I guess we all will be, together." Natasha said, making them all think in silence again. It was going to be some adventure.

When they reached their location, Tony and Wanda finally reappeared, this time not sending rude glares at each other. They both had red eyes and cheeks stained from tears. Violet raised an eyebrow at them. "We worked it out, you can talk to us now," Tony said simply. Violet grinned. "Good, I didn't think I could stay mad at you for long." She said, watching as the carrier turned invisible. "We'll have to walk for about two miles, but we're here," Natasha said. "Pfft! Walking is for chumps!" Violet said, stretching her wings. Those that couldn't fly glared at her. She just winked at them, sending them all into small smiles.

When they arrived at the location, Steve spoke. "There's rumored to be a soon to be murder victim here. They call the murderer the Winter Soldier. Nobody's ever caught him, but we're going to change that tonight." Violet nodded, pulling out a gun Natasha had trained her to use because, to quote Natasha, "Only weirdos use a bow and arrow nowadays when there are perfectly good guns." When the man arrived, Steve froze, "Bucky?!" He cried. The man turned, his cold dead eyes turning soft and confused for a moment. That's when Violet saw it. A small wolf pendant on his arm. He started to run away. "Bitch, get back here! You're coming home to Diana if it kills me!" She snapped, taking off after him. She flew right into his back, sending him flying to the ground. She grabbed his metal arm and twisted it painfully behind his back along with the other. He growled like a wolf, trying to break free. "Oh no, you don't!" She cried, picking him up off the floor. "Thor! You mind?" She asked, handing the man to her soulmate. He grinned, head-butting him before slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Soulmate secured." He joked, walking back to the room where Steve was still frozen. "Let's get this weirdo back to my soultonic," Violet said.


End file.
